EN MI LUGAR
by HyllaryWeasley
Summary: situada en la 6 temporada, House toma una decisión importante que cambiara su vida ,Cuddy se dará cuenta de que comete un error y debe remediarlo, para poder estar juntos... deberán vivir muchas experiencias. totalmente huddy,aun que aveces no lo parezca.
1. en mi lugar

**EN MI LUGAR.**

**Situado en 6 temporada, en si para mí era una posibilidad de como hubiera pasado en la serie, empezaré desde este capítulo, en un principio se verá un poco Luddy , pero verán que va a ir cambiando es totalmente HUDDY!.**

_**EXTRAÑÓ MUCHÍSIMO A CUDDY.**_

**ENJOY!**

Había sido un día muy largo para Cuddy, con todo el trabajos, las conferencias, juntas y…House. Últimamente parecía estar intentar cambiar, Siempre se preguntaba por qué todo lo que hacia la guiaba hacia él, parecía un juego que la vida le ponía a diario, más de una vez imagino un espacio en donde ella pudiera estar con House, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que era solo un vaga posibilidad aunque pareciera que House estuviese cambiando.

Llego a su casa rendida, cansada pero tan solo a ver a su pequeña venir asía ella de la mano de Lucas, le valió la pena para que todo lo que le frustraba se fuera, miro a Lucas un buen hombre, joven y que la amaba o por lo menos estaba enamorado de ella aunque ella se obligaba a sentir lo mismo por él era inútil, ella ya se había resignado a querer a este hombre aunque ella amara a otro.

Hola amor –decía Lucas mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios, mientras Cuddy se lanzaba a cargar a su hija y besarla.

Hola, ¿hola bebe me extrañaste? –decía hacia Rachel.

Rachel solo sonreía y le veía divertida.

Hicimos la cena, ¿quieres cenar? –le pregunto Lucas.

Claro, muero de hambre - mientras caminaban a la cocina de la mano.

Al fin y al cabo cuando estaba con su nueva familia se olvidaba del mundo, era feliz como hace mucho no se sentía aunque a veces se sentía tan falsa e hipócrita viviendo una vida que no le llenaba.

APARTAMENTO DE WILSON Y HOUSE.

¡House! Ven si quieres cenar, rápido.-le decía Wilson desde la cocina.

Voy Wilson! –Decía mientras llegaba a la cocina y se sentaba frente a la barra- bien mami! Ya estoy aquí ¿qué vamos a cenar?

Pedí comida china, no quería cocinar -le dijo mientras sonreía- que pasa House te ves más pálido y más triste. House de verdad se sentía triste y algo deprimido, desde que se enteró de la relación de Lucas con Cuddy todo iba de mal en peor, y parecía que la vida lo odiaba ya que se empecinaba en restregárselo todos los días, por eso había tomado una decisión que al final de cuentas sería mejor para todos.

Wilson…por favor! Pareces peor que mi madre, no tengo nada-mientras agarraba su envase y se iba a sentar en el sofá.

Claro, búrlate porque me preocupo por ti – decía Wilson siguiéndolo. Ya sentados prendieron la televisión y le dejaron en un programa de monster tracs mientras comían.

Me voy Wilson - decía House viendo a Wilson y después bajando la cabeza.

¿A dónde? Vas a ir a tu departamento… a que te refieres -decía confundido.

Que me largo! Me voy de New Jersey, estoy harto de aquí.-decía explicándose

Pero, no puedes, ¿dónde vas a trabajar?, ¿dónde vivirás? , ¿A dónde iras? ¿Por qué? - decía asombrado, realmente esto le sorprendía.

Haber en primera Wilson, no soy idiota ya lo tengo todo pensado- decía mientras se recostaba en el sofá despreocupado- pero como sé que no pararas hasta que te diga, la primera es… en el Mercy Hospital, además el clima me ayudara a la pierna, La segunda pues me comprare un departamento con el dinero del antiguo, he iré a Florida y el por qué creo que lo sabes demasiado bien. –decía terminando su comida.

¿Es por Cuddy?- dijo mientras House solo aceptaba con la cabeza. – pero House ya habíamos hablado de esto, esto no debe te, lo de Lucas bueno…es algo que debes aceptar y seguir con tu vida.

Es lo que voy a hacer Wilson, voy a empezar de cero otra vez, estar aquí solo – paro un segundo, le daba problema hablar de sus sentimientos pero sería la última vez que hablara así con Wilson así que decidió decírselo- suspiro- solo que me daña estar así viéndola ser feliz y no ser yo el causante.

Wilson se levantó y camino hacia la cocina - pero ¿ya tienes el puesto en el Mercy?

Si, ya hable con el estúpido de Johnson, él es el administrador y está de acuerdo en abrir un departamento de diagnóstico para mí – en respuesta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Wilson suspiro y después de pensarlo un poco le dijo - voy contigo! – House se dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos asombrado.

De verdad Wilson, no tienes que hacerlo! – le decía mientras volvía a caminar en su dirección.

No!, somos amigos house , ¿hasta el final recuerdas? – Le decía mientras sonreía – no te dejare solo, no esta vez.

House le correspondió con una media sonrisa y un inclinación con la cabeza y se fue a dormir- buenas noches Wilson.

Buenas noches House – Wilson se quedó en su lugar por unos minutos hasta que se decidió y salió rumbo a la casa de alguien muy conocido.

…..::::::::::::::::::::::::::_CONTINUARA_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW =D , SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS …O LO QUE QUIRAN.

PROXIMO CAPITULO _"MI DECICION"_


	2. mi decicion

_**Estoy feliz por todos sus comentarios, así que acá esta la actualización.**_

**"MI DECICION"**

(Buenas noches House – Wilson se quedó en su lugar por unos minutos hasta que se decidió y salió rumbo a la casa de alguien muy conocido.)

House se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y miro a la pared, pensó en todo lo que había pasado, cuddy por fin era feliz con alguien joven y responsable alguien que ama a su hija y a ella, y él solo, simple terminaba solo, pero si ya estaba cambiando tal vez podría intentarlo, por fin intentarlo si no era con ella seria con alguien más después de todo ya la había cagado lo suficiente con ella. Respiro hondo y se dispuso a dormir.

Wilson quien se dirigía a casa de cuddy a toda prisa en el auto intentaría decirle lo de house, y esperaría que le sirviera para aclarar su cabeza he hiciera algo. Llegó rápidamente al fin y al cabo no había mucho camino. Llegó pensó en lo que le diría y antes de llegar a la puerta vio por la ventana, vio a cuddy a Lucas y su hija jugar cómodamente en la alfombre y reían animadamente y si no estaba mal? Y si la decisión de house era la correcta? Lo pensó un segundo pero pensó que era necesario que lo supiera, tocó la puerta.

Wilson! –mientras sonreía - que haces aquí?

Emm…interrumpo? –Mientras se rascaba el cabeza, algo incómodo porque Lucas había salido detrás de ella y la tomaba por la cintura – hola Wilson –hola Lucas.

No, para nada, solo jugábamos quieres pasar? –mientras habría camino.

NO!, quiero hablar contigo a solas -mirando a Lucas, qué no era para nada de su agrado – podrías un momento.

Claro, pero aquí afuera? Hace frio –mientras ponía cara de disgusto.

Por favor solo será un momento

Está bien. cuddy salió con Wilson afuera de su casa . –bien aquí me tienes –cuando se sentó en uno de los escalones de su casa.

Wilson se sentó al igual que ella, respiró hondo –lo que pasa es que, -suspiro –yo y house nos vamos.

Que, a dónde? –decía medio indiferente. -de aquí, digo de jersey nos vamos a florida.

Que! , no es verdad! Me estas mintiendo –se había puesto nerviosa.

No tengo por qué mentirte cuddy, es verdad posiblemente mañana te presentemos nuestras renuncias.

Pero…por qué? , Ustedes están bien aquí, no entiendo por qué se quieren ir! –ahora decía molesta.

Como que no sabes por qué!, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes –cuddy se paró y Wilson permaneció sentado – solo venía a decírtelo como amigos, mañana será de forma laboral –ahora se paró y la miro -no! Tu eres mi único amigo y house… house es como mi amigo también son importantes para mí, no se vallan. –Mientras lo abrazaba –no puedo –y deshizo el abrazo y beso su mejilla –lo siento y se fue.

Cuddy se quedó hay viendo como el auto de Wilson iba por la calle vacía, sus risas se habían ido completamente, se irían su house y Wilson se irían, No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, como en transe mirando a la nada cuando Lucas salió.

Lisa, que haces aquí metete hace frio –la tomo de los hombros y la dirigió hacia adentro de la casa.

Si, ya voy -lo miro, él estaba hay para ella y ella no para él.

Entraron. –ya dormí a rach, que te parece si tú y yo nos divertimos –le empezó a besar el cuello – no estoy de ánimo Lucas, mejor mañana – que pasa -le metió la mano bajo la camisa subiendo hacia sus pechos – anda, sé que quieres.

No la verdad no quiero –le soltó tal vez muy bruscamente y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día en el departamento de house y Wilson.

Apúrate Wilson! –desde la sala

Ya voy!, además como se te ocurre así como si nada de hoy para mañana estás loco! –cuando caminaba desde su habitación a la sala.

Nop, por eso yo ya tenía todo preparado, tú eres el que no está listo.

Eso es simple, No me habías dicho!.

Ajam, si ya reina del drama! –mientras contaba las maletas -ok ya está todo ahora vamos al hospital a hablar con cuddy –mientras salía del departamento.

Estas seguro? Esto es lo que quieres? –iba de tras de él, ahora iban en la calle rumbo al auto.

Si, esto es lo que quiero -subió al auto.

Llegaron al PPTH sin ningún problema y fueron directamente a la oficina de cuddy .cuddy estaba leyendo unos papales cuando les vio entrar los miro y solo pudo ver a house, sus ojos no eran cómo los que había visto últimamente, tristes, no ahora los veía con esperanza, con cierta alegría era algo diferente.

Cuddy, tenemos que hablar –mientras house y Wilson tomaban asiento respectivamente en los sillones.

Está bien –se dirigió y sentó en uno de ellos igual que los otros 2 –que pasa?

Renunciamos! –le arrojo unos papeles doblados a cuddy ,cuddy ni se inmuto en leerlos, sabía lo que decían –por qué?

No lo sé, Wilson descubrió que es gay y quiere irse a las playas a conquistar hombres! –mientras gesticulaba una cara entre desagrado y emoción.

Ajam…y los 2? Eso es raro en ti house .

Si, tu sabes creo que necesito cambiar –y le sonrió, fue algo más parecido a una mueca – ok? Eso es todo, ningún cuddy lo lamentaras? Nada! –decía mientras se paraba y se ponía enfrenté de house.

Nop –se sintió nervioso –esa es la parte de Wilson yo me delimito a comunicarte y nada mas –cuddy le dio un abrazo y beso su mejilla, lo que los hizo estremecer a ambos –está bien house, los extrañare, cuando sale su vuelo.

Wilson miro su reloj y dijo -en 3 horas y se nos hace tarde así que adiós –se acercó le beso la mejilla y la frente y se dirigían a la salida. –Los extrañare –lo digo como en un susurro. Ya afuera se dirigían a la entrada cuando house grito –Wilson para reina gay – lo grito y salió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Wilson se sonrojo y todos lo miraron raro.

House conducía pero sintió como cierto peso desde que salió del despecho de cuddy y no quería sentir eso el quería irse libre sin ningún peso encima, libré y sin cargas, así que paro el auto, hizo que Wilson se bajara y regreso al PPTH .entro y se dirigió a su oficina y vio qué estaba ocupada espero poco y salió el hombre que la acompañaba y entro.

House, no ya te ibas? –entre sorpresa y emoción.

Si pero algo me hizo volver, y no me voy de aquí hasta descubrirlo –decía mientras se le acercaba demasiado.

Entonces no saldrá nada de mi boca –le sonrió. Él supo lo qué quería y lo hizo, La beso, Saborío su sabor, su piel sus labios cuando se separaron.

Wow! –dijo cuddy.

Si, apuesto que fue el mejor beso de tu vida.

No lo creo –y le sonrío, la volvió a besar, pero se alejó y le dijo –ahora sí, este es el adiós Lisa, mi lisa –cuddy quedo muda –que te sepas que de verdad odiare no ver tu trasero contonearse por cada puto pasillo del hospital pero es inevitable.

No te vayas -fue casi como un susurro mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho –no puedo, solo te puedo decir adiós –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió.

En su oficina cuddy miro su reloj tenía 3 horas para decidirse hacia algo o no.

Continuara!

Próximo capítulo: "el tiempo":

Dejen su review si les gusto claro!


	3. el tiempo

_**Ok lo seguiré mas rápido siento la tardanza pero tenía mucha tarea!...así que aquí esta disfrútenlo!**_

"**EL TIEMPO"**

Cuddy miro el reloj tenía menos de 3 horas para decidirse, La respuesta era casi obvia una vida feliz y estable con Lucas pero algo en su interior no concordaba con ella, ese beso la hizo sentir tantas cosas que estaba claro con Lucas jamás viviría… ahora debería elegir entre un buena vida estable o una aventura con house.

Mientras tanto house había salido lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió, sabía que si se quedaba un minuto mas no sería capaz de irse y al final de todo esto lo hacía por ella y su futuro, aun que le costase mucho trabajo ella era especial en su vida y ya la había cagado suficiente lo mejor era aceptar la derrota he irse con dignidad. Condijo asía su apartamento, entro y encontró a Wilson muy enojado.

Crees que es divertido dejarme en medio de la ciudad! –muy enojado

Evidentemente sí! –Riendo – pero calma regrese por algo importante.

Por qué regresaste?

Que te importa! Pareces una vieja chismosa –mientras caminaba por una cerveza ala cocina.

Cuantas veces me has dicho eso? Y cuantas veces te he dejado de molestar? –mientras se acercaba a él con cara recriminatoria.

No las que quisiera –bien regrese a hablar con cuddy "privadamente" –lo dijo con los dedos formando como comillas.

Ajam… y que hablaron? –mientras se recargaba en la barra bastante interesante.

Ves Wilson…Eres una total vieja chismosa, pero es lo único que responderé además es hora de irnos yendo al aeropuerto no queremos perder el vuelo o sí? –mientras caminaba a la salida al fin ya habían introducido las maletas al coche.

Está bien –pero me tendrás que contar house.

Algún día Jimmy algún día! –y se introdujeron en el auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

Lisa cuddy había intentado despejar su mente, que su subconsciente le dijera algo, una señal algo que le dijera que hacer, pero nada miro su reloj ya solo faltaban menos de 2 horas pensó que el tiempo se le iba volando y necesitaba una respuesta rápido, Miró una foto que tenía frente a su escritorio, en ella estaba ella y Lucas abrazados con Rachel en medio sonriendo, tal vez no sería tan mala idea formar un familia con él? Tal vez ella tendría que olvidar a house? Se lo preguntaba pero parecía que la respuesta estaba tan clara pero ella no podía decidirse, Miró su reloj faltaba 1 hora respiro hondo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y su mente le trajo el recuerdo de ella besando a house, su sabor, sus labios y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, abrió los ojos y supo que debería de hacer algo, las vida está llena de obstáculos y de pruebas pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo no esta vez. había tomado su abrigo las llavees del coche y casi con el tiempo justo cuando salía en la entrada sale Lucas con Rachel ,la niña tenía una hermosa sonrisa y todo se le desmorono al verlos, su mente divagó y no supo que hacer todo le parecía un juego de la vida , cuando se decidía pasaba algo, los miro beso a Rachel y Lucas la beso a ella ,el de alguna forma comparo su beso con el de house ,de alguna forma el la había abrazado muy fuerte tal vez había sentido su inseguridad y su miedo, ella se sentía agradecida con el pero era su felicidad de la que se trataba y tenía que hacer algo.

House conducía por una avenida conocida y paro justo enfrente de su antiguo departamento ,bajo y le dijo a Wilson que lo esperara, caminó lento pero decidido se adentro abrió la puerta con la llave dé repuesto entro y suspiro para poder llenar sus pulmones con el olor de aquel lugar probablemente nunca volvería a oler, Miró todo de ahí y su mente se centró en su alucinación de cuddy ,se puso triste de pensar que ya no la vería que jamás seria suya otra vez camino ala recamara ,miro todo claro, ya no había muebles pero el siempre recordaría su historia en este lugar.

Buenos tiempos no? –dijo Wilson desde atrás recargado en la puerta.

Si, de todo un poco Jimmy.

Claro, los 2 extrañaremos esto, todo pero no vale la pena hacernos daño, es hora de irnos –mientras caminaba a la salida, ya no estaba a la vista de house.

Tienes razón Jimmy, tienes razón –suspiro dio un último adiós a su ultimo hogar.

Se subieron al auto y se fueron directo al aeropuerto después de registrar su equipaje house y Wilson estaban en la sala de espera esperando que lo llamaran para abordar. Una parte de house suplicaba porque lisa apareciera lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que no se vaya, y otra parte de él quería que no apareciera.

Cuddy miro la hora faltaba media hora y nunca llegaría le dijo a Lucas que hablarían luego y salió a toda prisa del hospital no supo porque lo hizo pero lo necesitaba hacer, necesitaba saber que lo intento retener, que fue por él.

House pensó que nunca llegaría cuando llamaron a su vuelo.

Vuelo con destino a florida 1,685 pase a abordar a la sala 9 . –dijo un altavoz .el miro a Wilson y le dijo que subiera y el no tardaría fue a la recepción y le dijo a la recepcionista.

Hola, disculpe me haría un favor? –le costaba ser amable pero si no lo era no conseguiría su objetivo.

Claro sr. Dígame? –amablemente le decía una recepcionista joven de unos 25 años a lo mucho, pelo rubio y ondulado.

Mire a esta mujer –house saco una foto de cuddy de su cartera y se la mostro –si la ve hágame el favor de entregarle esto por favor. –él le dio un sobre y la chica asintió.

Está bien, pero como se llama, dijo para decirle quien lo manda o algo.

Se llama lisa cuddy y ella sabrá quien se lo manda, soló hágame ese favor –la chica solo asintió, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero el hombre se veía triste y desanimado y a ella darle la carta no le quitaba nada. –está bien señor, hasta luego.

House se subió al avión con la mente en paz sabiendo que el hizo lo que pudo.

Cuddy entro en el aeropuerto a toda prisa Ni siquiera había aparcado bien y seguro le levantarían un infracción pero no le importaba ,quería correr y ver sus lindos ojos azules y no dejar de verlos ningún instante ,llego como pudo a la recepción.

Disculpe, una pregunta en que sala esta e vuelo a florida más cercano? –la chica la miro y recordó a house.

Disculpe pero el vuelo ya salió –cuddy sentía que se desmoronaba. El pecho le dolió y el aire pareció no querer entrar en sus pulmones, la boca del estómago parecía comprimirse mientras las lágrimas gritaban por salir –mire un señor bien parecido y con cojera me dio esto para usted –saco el sobre de un cajón del gran escritorio y se lo dio –usted es lisa cuddy, verdad?

Así es –cuddy no le dio importancia a lo que le decía la recepcionista si no al sobre este estaba con un gran lisa en el frente y sin duda era la letra de house, respiro bien hondo y se fue a una banca a leerla.

"_lisa, me siento estúpido escribiendo esto, pero no podía irme sin decirte la verdad, esto lo escribí si de verdad me iba y no me había arrepentido o un coche me hubiera atravesado,… ok la verdad me voy por mi bien y el tuyo te deseó toda la felicidad que puedas tener con tu perro de aguas y tu saco de babas, mí lisa… eso sono tan cursi, bueno solo te diré que te amo siempre te amé. Mi estúpido orgullo y mis bolas no me dejaron decirlo como lo escribo ahora, sólo se feliz y olvida que estuve en tu vida pero nunca olvides que te amé como a nadie"_

Lisa lloraba silenciosamente, No se esperaba esto, suspiro y leyó la posdata.

_P.D.: tienes un gran trasero cuídalo mucho…. Por qué si vuelvo a verte te comeré viva y quiero todo como está ahora. Ok, adiós y cuídate mucho._

_Te amo._

Lisa miro hacia la gran ventana donde se veían aviones despegar y aterrizar y dijo en un susurro: que mi amor te acompañe, y mi mente te recordara.

Continuara….

Les gusto? , si es así un review! =D.

Saluditos y gracias por sus comentarios anteriores que me gustan tanto =B

Próximo capítulo: "mi página da vuelta y ¿la tuya?"


	4. mi pagina da vuelta ,la tuya?

**"MI PÁGINA DA VUELTA Y ¿LA TUYA?"**

Realmente no sabía que hacer se quedó hay por no más de 30 minutos viendo ala nada tras recobrar la cabeza supo que era tiempo de volver, fue a afuera del aeropuerto y efectivamente la habían multado pero ahora que importaba? House se había ido, se sentía mal, desanimada y trise, las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos y no paraban, después de un rato cesaron un poco aparco frente a su casa, se detuvo un momento la miro, pronto ya no viviría aquí, Lucas ayer le había propuesto comprar una casa y ella había aceptado.

No quería mentirle a Lucas pero no quería quedarse sola, y luego si el ya no estaba con ella, sonaba egoísta y de alguna forma lo era pero era la triste verdad.

House había bajado del avión escoltado de 2 policías de seguridad.

Qué? Uno no le puede hacer un cumplido a las aeromozas, por que ya! –decía a los de seguridad y Wilson venia atrás.

House, eres un idiota! –Cargando un maleta –como te poner a decirle a la aeromoza que su trasero es hermoso y sus peras están desiguales.

Era la verdad, pero ya lo estoy pagando con estos gorilas -ellos lo miraron con mirada asesina y prefirió callar –está bien, ya vámonos no?

Si ya vámonos –salieron los 2 con ayuda de unos hombres para sacar todo su equipaje, el clima era mucho más cálido y había gente por doquier. Llamarón a un taxi se subieron y se dirigieron al departamento que compartirían hasta que Wilson consiguiese residencia.

Ok aquí estamos. –delante de ellos había un edificio con fachada elegante y bastante grande.

Aquí viviremos, Es genial –miro a house –uno que puede darse la gran vida Wilson.

Se adentraron ya que hablaron con el portero de que ellos eran los nuevos dueños, entraron a su departamento las paredes eran blancas, estaba amueblado todos los muebles eran de estilos modernos las recamaras estaban después de un pasillo hacia el fondo, La cocina estaba en medio y tenía una gran barra y un hueco con sillas altas y muy lindas. Definitivamente era trabajo de un decorador.

Dulce hogar –dijo house –apúrate, yo escojo la recamara más grande! –este departamento poseía 3 recamaras, una cocina y 2 baños, y una linda terraza, además que el edificio tenia piscina en la planta baja.

House se fue a la habitación más grande tenía un gran ventanal justo en medio de la cabecera de la cama y un gran ropero además de su propio baño y demás muebles. Miró hacia la nada y la recordó ,recordó su hermosa sonrisa ,su mirada suave y acogedora ,sus ojos y como lo había besado , definitivamente nunca se la podría sacar de la mente y mucho menos de su corazón!.

Ya está house quieres desempacar? O nos damos una vuelta? –house miro por la ventana y sonrió, había varias chicas jugando en ella en traje de baño -creo que hay que explorar el lugar.

Cuddy entro en silencio a su casa y Rachel había venido a la, ella sabía que estaba con Lucas y posiblemente estuviera por ahí ahora. La cargo en brazos y se acercó a la cocina donde se oían ruidos.

Sé a dónde fuiste! –le dijo como en un susurro

Así? Y que piensas –mientras ponía a rache en la sillita que le pertenecía.

Pienso que te amo más que a nadie – se le voltio y se le acerco –y si en este momento me dices que me valla me voy, pero si me diez que me quede me quedare para ti.

Ella lo pensó, dé verdad eso quería? Que se quedará? O que se fura? No supo que decir, lo abrazo por inercia necesitaba tanto un apoyo ahora y no quería que se fuera – quédate.

Me quedare para ti, siempre –le beso los labios y no deshizo el abrazo.

Después de cenar y acostar a Rachel, Lucas no aguanto y le dijo:

Lo encontraste? –No, ya se había ido – estaban sentados en el sillón viendo una película pero ella miraba hacia otra parte ida, el la abrazo y la atrajo fuertemente hacia sí y le susurro en el oído – quiero que sepas que yo te amo más que cualquier otra persona.

Eso, de alguna forma en vez de hacerla sentir bien le hizo tener miedo y tristeza. El la empezó a besar el cuello, ella en un momento se resistió, pero tanto extrañaba a house que se imagina teniendo sexo con él en vez de Lucas.

Wilson y house habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ya que al día siguiente irían con Johnson y entrarían de completó en el trabajo, fueron a comer a un lugar cercano vieron cómo llegar al hospital, y todo había transcurrido bien, habían entrado a su departamento como las 2:30 de la madrugada por que se habían ido de desvelada para celebrar.

Al día siguiente despertaron desnudos en sus camas y con una chica que no conocían alado igualmente desnuda.

Oye -house movía a la chica de un lado a otro.

Que pasa Greg? –se paró sobre sus codos sin ningún temor a que la viera desnuda o algo parecido, house se quedó perplejo la chica estaba buenísima.

Nada, solo quería saber si querías repetir? –no la conocía, pero después de verla le daba igual si se llamaba lola o linda. Iban a repetir lo de horas anteriores, cuando entro Wilson gritando solo con un bóxer.

House! Hay una extraña desnuda en mi cama! – grito alarmado.

La chica se tapo estaba debajo de house y house solo paro a lo que hacía miro hacia atrás sin moverse de cómo estaba y le grito:

Que tu puñetera madre! Wilson no vez lo que estoy haciendo? , ve y disfruta y cállate – y le lanzo un zapato siguió con su labor.

House eres asqueroso! –salió dando un portazo, aunque la verdad la propuesta de su amigo no le iba para nada mal.

Cuddy permanecía tentada a ir a aeropuerto tomar el primer vuelo que diera a florida y olvidarse de todo. Buscarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no podía de verdad quería intentar estar lejos de el e intentarlo con Lucas, en su vida no habían permanecido un tiempo realmente separados y quería probar que era, y estaba segura que si no podía hacerlo saldría a buscarlo, y traerlo de vuelta como fuera, además no sería tan malo? Solo eso esperaba, Lucas se había comportado especialmente atento con ella y Rachel se había encariñando mucho con él incluso lo llamaba papá, No podía hacerle eso a él y menos a su hija aun que le costase su felicidad propia.

House se la pasaba de noche de copas cada vez que podía y se acostaba con varias chicas, y aun que le doliera reconocerlo a veces lo hacía porque le dolía pensar en cuddy y en lo que pudo ser y que estaba con Lucas eso le daban unos celos terribles y terminaba haciendo locuras, había hablado con Johnson y había aceptado a Wilson claro que no sería jefe de departamento sino más bien, un empleado pero para Wilson estaba bien. Y entraría a trabajar dentro de dos días, él lunes.

El lunes los 2 se pararon temprano y se presentaron en la oficina de Johnson.

Estúpido Johnson, ya nos tiene esperando 20 minutos.

Está en junta house –los 2 esperaban afuera de su oficina.

Suspiro –si no necesitará el trabajo lo mandaría al coño! –miro hacia adentro.

Espero que eso no pase –dijo Johnson que acababa de salir de junta - bueno con usted ya firmamos contrato y todo, con el aun no pero eso en un momento, muero de ganas que conozca a su equipo y su oficina. venga –les señalo los elevadores ,subieron pararon en el 5° piso y se veían varias oficinas y la del fondo (la más grande) estaba muy bien decorada ,estaba muy parecida como a la que tenía en el PPTH .2 oficinas una para el diferencial y otra personal se podía apreciar a tres personas adentro una mujer y dos hombres.

le presento al , .

El era un hombre alto, güero de ojos azul claro y pelo rubio, algo parecido a Chase. La era una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años cabellera roja y larga, de tez blanca. Él él era de tez morena verdes.

Buenos días –michelson fue el primero en brindarle la mano, en otra ocasión house la hubiera rechazado pero estaba cambiando e intentaba ser otra persona. Le tendió la mano a los 3 sujetos prestándole especial atención a harper, además de hermosa tenía una mirada de egocéntrica y de superioridad que a house le encantaba… de seguro se divertiría mucho en este lugar, miró a harper y cerró los ojos, y recordó a cuddy se estremecio al recordarla y ella le miraba de forma tierna y le decía: _siempre contigo, mi amor._

Mientras tanto cuddy llego a su casa y rache se acercó a ella con la ayuda de Lucas le dio una cajita de color negro. cuddy la abrió y encontró un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante enorme y adentro un L&L. cuddy no sentía sus pies cerro los ojos y solo estaba house ,mirándola con una media sonrisa y le decía : _te esperare ,por siempre…._

Te quieres casar conmigo?

Continuara….

Próximo capítulo. "AHORA ESTA ES MI DECISIÓN"


	5. ahora esta,es mi decicion

_**Bueno, no sé qué paso con fanfiction pero se borraron los nombre de los médicos pero acá están: Dr. Michelson , Dra. Harper , Dr. Griffin . En un principio sé que se verá mucho a Ángela y a house pero lean hasta el final.**_

_**Los pedazos en manuscrita son letra de una canción que en el final les diré como se llama.**_

"**AHORA ESTA ES MI DECISIÓN."**

House se la estaba pasando genial en su nuevo trabajo, su nueva vida. Realmente le encantaba salir distraerse salir con nuevas personas, desde que había llegado y gracias a su nueva actitud la gente no lo evitaba, ni lo tachaba de bastardo ni de idiota sino de todo lo contrario, lo invitaban a salir a tomar tragos incluso Ángela que era el nombre de Harper, lo invito a salir un par de veces hoy por ejemplo saldrían a tomar algún trago por ahí.

Hey! Greg, ya nos vamos -le dijo Ángela desde la puerta de su oficinal, su oficina estaba decorada casi igual que la que tenía en el PPTH ya que había mandado a traer todas sus cosa de haya.

Si! –miro por última vez ,la computadora la cerro, agarró su chaqueta y salieron -vámonos –caminaban por el pasillo house la tomaba de la cintura ,se podía decir que ya eran algo así como "novios" y todos lo sabían y no era nada raro verlos así.

Llegaron a un bar, era un perfecto lugar una gran barra, mucha gente, era acogedor a la vez .se sentaron en una mesa.

Y tú que quieres? –le pregunto Ángela ya sentada en su lugar –un whisky -Ángela llamo a la camarera y pidió un Martini.

Y como está la pierna –bien, hoy no me duele - eso es genial, oye tenías razón el paciente es un idiota –te lo dije! –lo sé, que fastidio nos dio darle a lo que tenía –si! Realmente eso fue agotador.

Estaban sentados muy cerca y se hablaban de frente mientras tomaban de a tragos de sus bebidas, house pidió otro enseguida.

Después de varios tragos después, ya estaban algo así como "alegres".

Eres un hombre muy inteligente y sexy –le dijo Ángela mientras jugaba con la aceituna en su boca.

Así es, tú eres de las mujeres más sexys que he conocida, tengo que admitir.

De verdad? –le dijo mientras se echaba para atrás en la cabecera de la silla.

Si, de verdad eres muy hermosa.

Sabes que Greg? , vámonos de aquí –house por un momento no entendió, pero al instante capto para lo que ella quería lo pensó dos veces pero qué más da solo quería pasar un rato con ella y todo se olvidaría y acepto.

Llegaron al departamento ,seguramente Wilson habría salido con Wendy ,su nueva novia y no llegaría a dormir ,house abrió la puerta y Ángela se apresuró a buscar sus labios ,lo sujetó contra la puerta ya serrada devorándole los labios, house se dejaba querer ,llegaron a la habitación a empujones y house cayó en la cama y enseguida Ángela se posó arriba de él y lo besaba intensamente ,house poco a poco le saco la camisa y la falda dejándola en ropa interior ,Ángela ya le había sacado el saco y la camisa dejándolo solo con la ropa de abajo.

House dibujaba su silueta con sus enormes manos y antes de que pudiera seguir Ángela le dijo al oído: que somos Greg?

Qué? , a que te refieres - le dijo algo confundido pero aún seguía concentrado en quitarle el sostén y seguir con sus bragas.

Me refiero, a que no quiero ser la chica con la que sales a tomar unos tragos -lo sujeto del cinturón lo desabrocho y tiro de el - quiero ser más que la que te calienta y se va.

Entonces qué es lo que quieres? –le dijo totalmente entregado a ella.

Quiero ser tu novia -se lo soltó sin anestesia mientras ya lo tenía desnudo y ella también lo estaba, ella arriba de el apunto de juntarse.

Él lo pensó, y decidió que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una novia seria decidió, por primera vez en su vida cerrar los ojos y echarse a correr – lo quieres, lo tienes -fue lo último que le dijo antes de fundirse en uno solo.

Ala mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados uno del otro.

Ángela fue la primera en despertar y se metió al baño house solo se puso los bóxer y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Cuddy no sabía qué hacer con su vida, estaba realmente estancada estaba claro que no podía seguir así, le pidió un tiempo a Lucas, le dijo que lo quería pensar mejor, pero por dios! No había nada que pensar no quería esa vida para ella desde que se había ido house y Wilson ella no dormía bien, soñaba con él y lo extrañaba tanto, cada cosa de el incluso su sarcasmo, su ironía lo extrañaba todo.

Regreso a su casa y miro a su hija, hablo con marina y le dijo que saldría unos días y le encargaba a Rachel. Era de las pocas personas a la cual le confiaría a su hija. Empaco lo indispensable se dirigió al aeropuerto en el camino hablo a su asistente y le explico que le hiciera como pudiera que ella se iría de viaje. Respiro hondo y compro el primer boleto a florida.

House y Ángela ya se habían vestido para trabajar, se fueron en la moto de house entraron de la mano, riendo por cualquier cosa, besándose sin razón.

"_querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé es como tú lo quieras ver lo que sientes de verdad"_

Cuddy iba pensando en cómo sería volverlo a ver, devorarlo a besos, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, mirarlo a esos océanos azules y no soltarlo jamás, no se había dado cuenta que no había hablado con Lucas, que no le había dicho que no se casaría con él ,pero que más daba, estaría con house ahora.

"_Querer, es condenarse sin saber arriesgarlo todo algo que no puedes pretender es entregarlo todo sin temer puede ser tan peligroso algo que te puede enloquecer"_

House se había acoplado a Ángela o Ángela a él, que importaba estaba feliz con ella .cuddy estaba en el aeropuerto se dirigió a un hotel y después de registrarse investigó un poco y descubrió donde trabajaba.

"_El juego más difícil de aprender donde no existen reglas ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es Querer"_

Cuddy tomo un taxi y se dirigió al Mercy Hospital riendo por todo, viendo hacia la ventana y soñando en cómo sería volver a verlo y como reaccionaria él .house estaba en su oficina sentado en su silla miro por la terraza de su oficina, miro hacia abajo y sonrió al ver a Ángela abajo sentada en un banca, cuando se izó para atrás miro a cuddy parada detrás de su puerta, la cual era de vidrio .sintió como cada fibra de él se encendía.

"_Querer es tambalearse y caer no sentirme solo saber que en alguien tienes que creer y todo esto es cuestión de fe, es como un deseo a veces imposible de tener"._

Ella entro y sin preguntar, sin importarle nada casi corrió y lo miro a los ojos, lo beso en los labios, él sin no poderse contener la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, abrazándola contra sí, sin despegarse de ella.

"_querer es no poderse contener, cerrar los ojos y correr hasta que no quede nada."_

Se besaron sin que nada les importase, pero no sabían que había un par de ojos viéndolos.

"_si tu esperas por mí, entonces yo iré por ti"_

_**Continuara…!**_

Ya saben dejen review…es lo que me inspira y me hace actualizar pronto…. La canción es Querer – chetes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _" the promise_":::::::::::::::::::::


	6. the promise

**Les pido por favor que lean hasta el final, ya que probablemente no quieran a mitad de capitulo. Y si lo hacen no se arrepentirán.**

"**THE PROMISE"**

House la sujeto contra su pecho, contra si para no dejarla ir de él, después de besarse la miro a los ojos y miro hacia la ventana. Hay estaba Lucas mirándolos con cara de decepción he ironía. House miro a lisa la cual no se había dado cuenta de la situación he hizo ademan de que viera hacia la puerta y quedo sorprendida al ver su aun prometido. Lucas entro y se sentó en la un sillón ya que cuddy y house estaban atrás del escritorio.

Te olvidas que soy un detective?

Lisa no supo que responder se quedó muda de la impresión y house tomo palabra.

Que haces aquí Lucas, qué no te basta con que te boten. House instintivamente paso su brazo por la cintura de lisa.

Botarme? Ha!, -pausa - para nada.

Qué? , Lisa te dejo no es así? –miro a lisa y esta seguía sin decir nada y house poco a poco deslizo su brazo de la cintura de ella.

House yo… - house nada! Que house antes de besarte y hacer esta perfecta escena romántica no te dijo que está comprometida? –le dijo Lucas mientras le veía acusador. –pero parece que no recordó que su prometido es un detective.

Qué? Te comprometiste con él? –house no es como parece yo vine a…. Ha hablar ti, quiero que vuelvas conmigo y…

Pero por que no terminaste con el -señalo a Lucas quien ya se había parado para irse – es fácil -dijo Lucas.

Ella es una mujer que detesta estar sola, no crees que se arriesgaría sin ningún plan b, que no te das cuenta que me tenía a mí por si tú la rechazabas.

Eso no es verdad house yo… -cuddy fue interrumpida por Ángela -

Ángela había abierto la puerta y miro a house .

Hey! Mi amor, disculpa que los moleste pero podrías venir un momento -y sonrió de una manera hermosa. cuddy entendió que era esa chica, era linda, seguramente muy inteligente y estaba idiotizada con house.

Mi vida? –le dijo cuddy con cara que la delataba obviamente estaba celosa y desepcionada.

Ella es mi novia – house paso de largo a cuddy y fue con Ángela y les dijo.

Lucas, cuddy les presento a mi novia Ángela Harper .

Ángela les sonrió ajena a toda la situación –un gusto, siento no poder platicar pero tengo cosas que hacer, disculpen –y beso rápido a house en los labios –mejor hablamos luego - y se perdió en la continuidad del camino.

Qué? Es tu novia? –cuddy estaba celosa, enojada y tal vez un poco frustrada, pero sobre todo muy decepcionada.

House no sabía que pensar su cerebro le decía algo y después le daba otra opción igual de loca que la anterior, miro a lisa ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios y sentimientos, Lucas acababa de salir por la puerta y había botado algo al suelo que él ni siquiera vio, se voltio hacia la terraza, necesitaba aire, mucho aire.

House yo… yo te amo y por eso estoy aquí, sí sientes algo por mí, bueno, ha! –soltó un grito de desesperación.

Es que como pudiste ósea tienes novia! Yo te amo a ti, a nadie más, entiéndelo ,si no termine con Lucas antes y no vine a buscarte es porque pensé que tal vez…

Que tal vez nada! -house se lo grito estaba muy enojado. –tu vienes y me dices que quieres algo conmigo? Por dios cuddy! Ni siquiera has terminado con Lucas ha! Y vienes a besarme y ha… olvídalo. –se volvió a voltear a mirar a la nada -Qué! dime que! Tu no entiendes nada – le dijo como en un susurro como si acabara de saber la gran verdad de su vida. –tú sigues siendo el mismo!

No! Te equivocas, estando sin ti estoy mejor, esa mujer, si , Ángela me cambio, ella me mostro que ella me puede amar sin pedirme nada! Ella me acepta como soy.

Yo también! Yo también te acepto como eres, y lo sabes mejor que nadie ,yo soy la única que te ha aguantado todo!.

Los 2 se gritaban tal vez sacando todo lo que traían adentro y gracias a dios Wilson escucho todo cuando se dirigía a la oficina de su amigo.

Que es lo que pasa! Cuddy?

James! Hola -lo abrazó y miro a house .

Los 2 miraron a Wilson y este les dijo.

Que es lo que pasa aquí? , Que haces tú aquí?

Yo vine… a nada ya parece que mi visita no es oportuna, ni mis sentimientos correspondidos.

Pero qué..? house! Que está pasando.

Nada Wilson algo que nunca debió pasar. –se salió a su terraza y cuddy bajo la mirada vio a Wilson y se despidió de él.

Adiós Wilson.

No ,lisa espera!.

"_Si tú, esperas por mí... _

_Entonces yo, vendré por ti, _

_Yo siempre guardaré un lugar _

_Para ti en mi corazón..."_

Déjala! –le dijo house mientras una lagrima fugas pasaba por su mejilla, y la limpio rápido para que nadie la viera.

Pero que pasa aquí, ella vino por ti?

Sí, pero se te olvido mencionar que su prometido vino por ella.

Prometido?

Si, si futuro esposo, james!, pretendía venir a recuperarme sin que terminara su compromiso con Lucas.

Pero… ella sabe lo de Ángela?

Sí.

Hay! Dios –camino hacia el escritorio miro a house desde ahí y le dijo - amigo no hay nada que yo te pueda decir más que, muevas tu trasero hacia el aeropuerto si no quieres perderla para siempre.

"_Si tú, piensas en mí... _

_Si tú me extrañas de vez en cuando... _

_Entonces yo, volveré por ti..."_

No Wilson, esto se acabó, tengo una buena vida con Ángela, yo no quiero perder todo esto -miro hacia todos lados – todo por una mujer que tiene un mejor futuro sin mí.

Pero house! Sé que todo indica eso, pero los conozco! Sé que tú la amas como a nadie, tú la más incluso que más que tu vida y eso yo lo sé.

No sabes nada Wilson, -volvió a mirar hacia la terraza.

No otra vez house, te seguí hasta aquí fue por algo, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero verte feliz –se acercó a el -eres una buena persona te mereces una vez en tu vida ser feliz, ser verdaderamente felices los 2 . Con Ángela serás feliz, No lo dudo, pero nunca como con la mujer que acaba de salir por esa puerta –señalo la puerta – tu sabes lo que haces mi amigo –le toco el hombro como en señal de apoyo – yo estoy bien aquí, lo admito, pero tú eres lo más importante ahora, tú y esa oportunidad que se te está resbalando de la manos, tal vez, solo tal vez ya no haiga otra.

Después de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir –hey! -house voltio –no la dejes ir amigo, los 2 se aman demasiado no arruinen esto, No otra vez.

"_yo encontraré mi camino de regreso a ti. _

_Si tú esperas por mí... _

_Si tú, sueñas conmigo _

_Como yo sueño contigo, _

_En un lugar donde es cálido y oscuro _

_En un lugar donde yo pueda sentir _

_El latir de tu corazón."_

House lo pensó, respiro hondo, cualquier persona en sus cabales y sensato se quedaría hay en ese lugar con la buena vida que tenía. Pero sintió el deseo de salir de ahí alcanzarla y decirle que ella también quería estar con ella. Nunca has sentido como tienes algo, pero no es suficiente? ,nunca has sentido como se te estruja el corazón cuando piensas en esa persona especial ,como unas largas ganas de vomitar o escalofríos ocurren dentro de ti .quien nunca se la ha jugado por amor?.

"_Recordando... _

_Tu caricia, _

_Tu beso, tu cálido abrazo, _

_Yo encontraré mi camino de regreso a tí,"_

Se sintió estúpido y revolvió su cabeza, y en un arranque se separó del barandal y camino lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió y salió en moto al aeropuerto sabía que con suerte la encontraría, No sabía lo que hacía, estaba arrojando todo al coño ,por un arrebato de amor o tal vez hasta de locura. Pero solo se concentró en ella en la, iba a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Lisa había quedado tan decepcionada que hacia como entro al hotel salió, no estaba dispuesta a no quedarse un minuto más en esa ciudad, lloraba sin poderse contener, lo había perdido, está vez ella pensaba que para siempre, él le había pagado con la misma moneda, había encontrado una mejor vida y estabilidad con una mujer más joven y linda estaba claro que el ya no quería nada con ella.

"_¿Puedes hacerme una promesa? _

_Si es que aun la puedes mantener... _

_Juro volver a ti _

_Si tu esperas por mí.."_

Salió rápido en un taxi al aeropuerto.

House entro entre tanta gente, miro hacia todos lados y se sintió aturdido, vio la recepción, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera ido a la recepción, pero no el, él supo exactamente donde estaba ella. La vio parada con una pequeña maleta parada enfrente del ventanal que daba hacia los aviones, dónde se veían partir y regresar. Él amino rápido y aun metro de ella, no importaba nada, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar la adrenalina estaba a todo, podía oír el sonido de su corazón, palpitar en sus oídos y le susurro.

Lisa.

Greg?

Lisa lo miro los ojos y lo abrazo lo abrazo, como si nunca lo fuera a soltar, así enfrente de ese gran ventanal, una sensación la embargo una sensación de alegría, al verlo hay parado, con una mirada tan sincera y tan solo con verlo a los ojos vio de lo que se trataba, el vendría por ella. Y house le susurro en el oído.

"Siempre junto a ti"

Y ella le respondió "para siempre"

Y se fundieron en un hermoso beso. No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pero las oportunidades son muy pocas, qué a veces es mejor aventarse al vació por la persona que amas.

_Continuara…._

**Review si les justo la canción es….."the promise" de james blunt . Son los pedazos en manuscrita. Y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**:::::::::::::::: "quédate conmigo":::::::::::::::::::**


	7. quédate conmigo

**Gracias por leer, y espero disfruten este capítulo.**

"**QUEDATE CONMIGO"**

Se quedaron abrazados, pedidos en la magia que ese momento pudiera darles, sé sentían completos en los brazos del otro, era verdad que su relación siempre ha involucrado un lado bueno pero también un lado malo. Lisa reposo su cara en el hombro de aquel hombre quien se aferraba a ella respiraban tranquilos reconociendo sus olores. Entonces sonó el celular de house .

House? – dijo house el cual ya se había separado un poco de lisa.

Hola amor, dónde estás? , una enfermera me dijo que habías salido muy preocupado –house se quedó helado, había actuado sin pensar en nadie más que en él, había sido tan egoísta.

Emm… lo siento es que tenía un asunto que atender –lisa frunció el ceño y le miro a la cara - pero al rato voy a casa y hablamos ok.

Ok, regresa pronto mi vida, te amo! –house estaba muy nervioso no sabía que decirle cierto era que también la quería y no podía decir que la amaba pero eso lo estaba dudando en los últimos días.

Sí, yo también. –colgó.

Se separó necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en todo este tiempo no había pensado en nada, solo en su felicidad , nunca pensó en Ángela y Wilson, Ni en ninguno de sus amigos ,cerró los ojos y lisa lo toco del hombro .

Lisa, necesito… necesito un tiempo.

Qué? –se enojó – para que necesitas un tiempo? Por qué viniste aquí?.

House agacho su cabeza -no lo sé.

Lisa le miro indignada -entonces tienes mucho que pensar. Tomo su maleta y se fue rumbo a su sala, house sintió pánico.

No te vallas, quédate conmigo –ella le miro – me encantaría, mira aclara tus ideas y búscame en Jersey y si lo haces será de verdad house, cuando las dudas no te atormenten ok. Se regresó y le planto un beso en los labios y le susurro –hasta luego.

House se quedó pensativo sentía un hueco en el pecho, uno que jamás había sentido, salió y camino y camino, pasó por un pequeño parque, se sentó en una banca y miro a lo lejos un pequeño niño qué jugaba con su padre, y fue ahí donde le vino a la mente todo lo importante que se había perdido. Nunca había tenido hijos, nunca había se había casado, no había sentido todo lo que viene con un hijo, y con Ángela todo era nuevo y maravilloso, tenía una buena vida, había extrañado a cuddy claro que la había extrañado, pero a pesar de eso se estaba enamorando de Ángela, puso toda su vida en una balanza y la diferencia era abismal. Se paró y camino y sin querer había llegado a su apartamento ese que apenas comenzaba a compartir con Ángela .entro y boto las llaves en algún lugar de la habitación se echó en la cama y miró hacia la mesa de noche de Ángela, miro una foto de ellos 2, Ángela sonreía hermosamente, Ángela era alta pero le llegaba hasta la mitad de su cara tenía el pelo largo y rojo, hasta abajo se le ondulaba sus ojos eran celestes y su piel era muy pálida, sus labios muy rojos. Él estaba sentado con ella en el pasto y ella estaba hincada y estaban mirando a la cámara muy sonrientes, se recostó y termino quedándose dormido, no soñó nada se quedó en total paz. Despertó en la noche, a media noche, todo estaba a oscuras menos en la sala y la cocina fue hasta ahí y la vio cocinando traía solo un pequeño short y una camisa vieja de house unas sandalias aun así para house ella estaba hermosa sonrió como idiota y la tomo de la cintura y le beso la frente.

Hola mi vida, dormiste bien. – y sirvió la cena.

Si, creó que ahora no poder dormir – le puso una cara picara.

Bueno, para todo hay una solución – le devolvió la mirada y se sonrieron .terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a irse a acostar.

Ángela le empezó a besar el cuello muy lentamente y house cedió a todo lo que aquella mujer le pidiese no podía negarse y además no quería después de todo aquella mujer, no era cualquiera, era su mujer. Después de hacer el amor Ángela se recostó en su pecho se durmieron abrazados. Al día siguiente fue sábado y no tenían que ir a trabajar. Ese mismo día había una barbacoa en la casa de Wilson.

Él se había mudado desde hacía unas semanas antes y vivía con Wendy, él pobre Wilson se había enamorado otra vez. Se levantaron desayunaron y se fueron a la barbacoa él se había vestido normal, unos jeans, una camisa negra que decía "que me vez, idiota" y una cazadora, Ángela traía un lindo vestido color rojo pasión, aquel vestido volvía loco a house. Llegaron y Wendy se llevó a Ángela a adentro de la casa y mejor se fue con Wilson.

Hey! Que tal, como estas? – Wilson voltio y le sonrió.

Bien, oye tú! Ayúdame con esto. Los 2 se pusieron a cocinar y a beber unas cervezas house se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y pensó , en su vida ahora y la que tenía en jersey la respuesta cada vez se le hacía más obvia cada vez más ,Ángela se sentó junto a él y le abrazo de un brazo y le sonrió el reposo su cabeza en la suya y vieron los coloridos anaranjados que regala un atardecer se levantaron y él fue a la sala hablar con Wilson él era de sus pocos amigos , realmente él era el único para el . Se sentaron en el sillón y house apago la televisión donde estaba un juego de futbol americano.

Que haces! Que te pasa iba a anotar! –le dijo fingiendo enojo.

Tenemos que hablar.

De qué? ,De Ángela ,tienen problemas?.

No! Bueno, mira Wilson recuerdas que ayer cuddy vino.

Sí, pero se fue no es así? –house asintió - pero, yo fui a buscarla Wilson.

Que! –wilson abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y Ángela se había parado al oír eso, ya que venía buscarlos para que fueran al patio trasero con los últimos invitados que quedaban.

Si, fui a buscarla y la encontré, la abrace y nos besamos, fue uno de mis mejores besos Wilson. –agacho la mirada y a Ángela se le salía una lagrima al oír esto.

Le bese y abrace como a nadie, pero Ángela me llamo y medio discutimos y me dijo que aclarara mi cabeza y si la amaba la buscara en jersey.

Ho! Por dios, house! Eres un idiota! Sabes cómo se sentirá Ángela con todo esto y todas las consecuencias que todo esto tendrá y…

Tranquilo Wilson, no sé si la busque –interrumpió house y Ángela se iba haciendo más y más atrás.

Sí, pero la amas? –house puso cara de no entender.

A cuddy o a Ángela? –house puso cara de desagrado.

Pues no lo sé, a cuddy sé que la amo… pero a Ángela –Ángela sintió horrible al oír eso y salió de su sitio fue por su abrigo y salió sin decirle a nadie –a Ángela… creo que también la amo. –bajo la mirada.

Amigo, no sé qué puedo decirte y que decidiste? –wilson realmente sentía pena por su amigo.

No lo sé, creo que me quedare con ella, aquí en florida y contigo –le toco el hombro y los 2 sonrieron y se abrazaron como amigos que eran, amigos de casi toda una vida.

Ángela había empezado a empacar sus cosas, lo amaba demasiado, tanto lo amaba que prefería renunciar a él y que el regresara con ella, con el amor de su vida, ella le sobraba .casi había acabado de empacar y se abrió la puerta, se secó las lágrimas lo miro entrar y aguanto la respiración le miro.

Escuche lo que hablaban tú y Wilson, no tienes más que disimular, yo me iré hoy y prometo no meterme más en tu vida y…

No quiero que te vallas. –le miro a los ojos.

Quédate conmigo. –fue lo último que le dijo Ángela antes de entregarse otra vez completamente a house.

Cuddy desde que había regresado estaba medio triste ,pero estaba segura que si algún día le volvía a ver estaría seguirá que iba todo bien, qué sería de verdad, No estaba ilusionada a que al otro día house viniera y se encontraran y formaran una linda familia, pero sabía que sería pronto, su hermana estaba empecinada en que olvidara a house, y le había presentado a Jeremy él era abogado ,era un buen abogado y era muy buena persona hace unas horas había estado con él en el parque con Rachel ,el había insistido y ella no se había negado ,era muy amable tenía el pelo negro ojos verdes y un poco moreno ,no estaba nada mal pero no era su tipo, ella no tenía bien definido eso pero sabía que tenía una preferencia por los ojos azules y los bastones. Se la había pasado genial pero aun lo extrañaba miro por su ventana y una hermosa luna le alumbraba y recordó su cara y se tiro contra su pared mirándola y viendo todas las estrellas. House estaba mirando por la ventana viendo la misma luna que lisa con Ángela entre sus brazos.

_Continuara..!_

Sé que querrán matarme por alejarlo y juntarlo más con Ángela, pero la historia se estaba haciendo muy repetitiva y si la seguía así tendría que terminarla pronto así que lo hice pensando eso. Para las huddys prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mejor =D.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::: " ¿qué es el amor?"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


	8. Que es el amor?

_**Ok lo prometido es deuda acá está el capítulo y es mucho más huddy. Dedicado a una chica que se ha convertido en una de mis buenas amigas IARA EDELSTEIN.**_

"_**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?"**_

Nunca te has hecho esa pregunta. ¿Qué es el amor? una pregunta que pocos tienen bien clara, muchos dicen que es un sentimiento bueno otros dicen que es malo, para house ahora lo significaba todo. Tenía bien claro que amaba a lisa, a ella desde siempre pero empezaba a sentir algo fuerte por Ángela ,tal vez no era amor ,tal vez era otra cosa quien sabe .cada día que amanecía con ella a su lado una sensación de paz lo embargaba ya llevaban 2 meses viviendo juntos ,en todo ese tiempo ,a veces había pensado decirle que se iba con lisa ,otras veces no .no sabía que hacer estaba estancado si no se decidía pronto y se quedaba más ,cuddy podría reiniciar su vida y lo dejaría ,o se cansaría de esperar .

Ya era verano y había mucha gente salió y se sentó en un banca de las orillas del hospital. Saco su celular y busco en su agenda y llego hasta un número que decía "cuddy" miro hacia arriba miro al o lejos una familia que salía del hospital un hombre cargaba a una niña en brazos e iba de la mano con su mujer, se puso a pensar por que esta idea le atraía mucho estos tiempos. Y si eso era lo que quería, tener una familia? , Ángela era una opción ella podía tener hijos aun, apenas y estaba en los 30 y pocos. Y con cuddy eso no era una posibilidad aun que estaba Rachel, a ella nunca le había guardado rencor hasta ahora sabía que por ella sentía celos. El busca le sonó no quería páranse y no lo hizo .pero a los 3 minutos le sonó el celular.

House?

Los análisis salieron negativos no sabemos que es, pero no es lupus.

Son unos idiotas! Háganle análisis de sangre por envenenamiento con plomo.

Pero…. – AHORA!

Y colgó siguió mirando y salió Johnson el apenas lo había visto y supuso que venía a regañarlo. el se sentó al lado de el .

Ahora voy con los idiotas de allá arriba, solo quiero estar un momento vale.

Está bien, es tu equipo, solo quería platicar.

Platicar? De que platicaríamos tú y yo?

Pues de muchas cosas yo venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda –house se le quedó viendo raro le miro con duda y sorpresa. –bueno pues Lucas el ex de la decana del PPTH él es mi sobrino.

House se sorprendió mucho al oír eso.

Es tu sobrino? Que tanto sabes Johnson -le miro recriminatoria mente.

Lo suficiente, pero llámame Eric, pues mira solo sé que viniste acá por ella, pero a pesar de todo ella te busco.

Así es pero… buen que te importa esto Eric, digo él es tu sobrino.

Si –asintió con la cabeza – pero tú eres un buen hombre y sé que las decisiones son muy difíciles de tomar, pero a veces la respuesta es tan clara y nosotros nos atormentamos, deja de pensar y has lo que te diga el corazón, solo haciendo lo que él te diga es lo que tu mente trata de decirte.

Haha ,hey! Johnson deberías escribir un libro – pero Eric en vez de enojarse puso a reír con él, pero tenía que irse y se despidió de el –me voy, pero hazme caso house piénsalo, -antes de irse se voltio y le dijo –Ángela es una buena mujer.

Si, lo sé –respiro hondo y se dispuso a entrar pero oyó que un voz lo llamaba miro hacia un lado y vio a Lucas ahí parado .Lucas se acercó. Y le dijo.

Rápido house, mueve tu trasero.

A dónde? –le dijo tajante.

Lisa, -paro un segundo –lisa tuvo un accidente.

No es verdad –lo sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta y tiro el bastón –no es verdad!

Si lo es! –Se quitó los brazos de house – no miento, ella está en el PPTH ve a verla, ella te quiere a ti ,y a nadie mas .

No es verdad! Me estas mintiendo –muy dentro de él quería saberlo.

No, no miento pero si no me crees confírmalo tú mismo.

House salió de ahí y fue con Wilson que estaba pasando consulta.

Hey! Wilson, ven –le dijo al asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

No puedo house, sea lo que sea tiene que esperar.

No puede! ,ven rápido!

Que no entiende que no! –le dijo una señora de unos 40 años, muy gorda y de mal humos.

Mire señora, usted cállese que si no fue por su irresponsabilidad el niño no tendrá por qué necesitar que lo cosan.

Usted que se ha creído…. –pero Wilson ya había salido con house afuera el cuarto de consultas.

Pero qué te pasa house!.

Cuddy tuvo un accidenté!.

Qué? –wilson se había sorprendido y preocupado mucho.

La verdad no se bien pero Lucas vino y me aviso.

Ese idiota que tiene que hacer aquí?

Pues ya te dije ,vino a decirme ,y yo te aviso a ti ,vienes conmigo?.

Vas a ir?

Si!, tú no? Wilson es nuestra amiga.

Sí, pero el problema que ustedes no son solo amigos.

Y eso que, no la voy a dejar sola, ella nunca me ha dejado nunca solo a mí.

Bueno, púes deja le aviso a Wendy pasamos por ropa y nos vamos.

Sí, yo iré a decirle a Ángela.

Que le vas a decir? –decía preocupado Wilson.

La verdad, soló la verdad Wilson.

Hose salió corriendo de ahí fue a su oficina pero hay no estaba y recordó que mando a hacer unos análisis y fue al laboratorio hay la encontró con Griffin.

Entro y saco de ahí a Griffin. Y se sentó en una de las grandes sillas.

Que pasa, Greg?

Bueno, voy salir unos días.

Por qué? ,a dónde? –le decía medio molesta.

Voy a jersey. –y se terminó de molestar, se paró de la silla y camino por una momento.

Vas a verla?

Si, -Ángela le había dado la espalda –no mira Ángela, y voy a ir a verla porque sufrió un accidenté –le toco los hombros. –

Dime algo house –nunca le había dicho house – esa noche, cuándo los escuche a ti y a Wilson, me elegiste a mí?, aun no lo has decidido.

House si sintió mal, sintió feo por ella y por el a pesar de todo la quería demasiado.

Yo… no lo sé, creo que aún no.

Sabes que significaría que yo te dejara ir, significaría el final, el final de nuestra vida juntos, mira house yo no soy así pero la situación lo demanda, te vas, y te aseguro que cuándo regreses yo ya no estaré.

Pero vamos, No seas asi, solo la iré a ver.

Crees que soy idiota!, sé que la amas! , volverla a ver significaría mucho para ti.

Losé -se giró y quedo enfrente de la mesa que tenía todos los instrumento.

Entonces, No hay más que hablar. Ya lo sabes, tú tienes la última palabra, sí te vas utilizaré mis llaves para sacar mis cosas y la dejare en tu buro.

House estaba confundido, tenía deseos de salir besarla y decirle que se quedara con él, pero no podía, necesitaba ver a lisa la necesitaba, aunque el precio fuera demasiado alto.

Mierda! –lo grito y tiro lo que había en lo mesa y salió, se fue con Wilson por ropa y tomaron el primer vuelo a new jersey.

Cuando llegaron house vio a la misma recepcionista ala que le dio la carta y se preguntó si se la había dado pero necesitaban irse rápido y solo le sonrió cuando ella levanto la vista y lo vio. Llegaron y se tuvieron que hospedar en un hotel ya que no tenían a donde llegar, después de cenar en la noche fueron a verla. Cuando entraron todos los miraron como si de bichos raros se tratara.

Llegaron le preguntaron a una enfermera de la recepción, una nueva tras que no los reconoció y llegaron a una sala del 3 asomaron y pudieron ver a su hermana de lisa a julia. Acostada en el sillón dormida. Entraron en silencio, pero fue suficiente ruido para que julia se levantara y cuando los vio se aguantó las ganas de gritarle a house y se pasó y le dijo en vos baja.

Lárgate! –house se sorprendió nunca se habían tratado formalmente ni nada y eso le sorprendió pero comprendió a que se podía deber su comportamiento.

Solo, venimos a la, no te aceleres –mientras julia y Wilson discutían y se agarraban del chongo, house miro a lisa, se veía realmente mal y tenía una pierna enyesada seguramente se la habría roto, se le ocurrió un chiste que le diría si estuviera despierta, miro su frente y tenía una fea cicatriz pero aun así para el lucia hermosa. Por fin Wilson consiguió que julia saliera por un momento y dejara a house a solas con cuddy .

Se sentó a su lado, ya que había un pequeño banco. Le tomo de la mano y la acaricio, y recostó su cabeza en su pecho casi en su hombro, le beso la mejilla y le susurró al oído: te lo prometí, siempre vendré por ti.

Mientras tanto Ángela estaba sentada en una banca del hospital con un sobre en las manos y vio pasar a un hombre, ella lo reconoció, era el hombre que estaba con house cuando ella vino por él, le llamo la atención y lo llamo.

Hey! Tú, si tú! , ven. –Lucas se voltio y le miro reconociéndola y se le acercó.

Tu eres Ángela no es cierto?

Así es.

La novia de house?

Ex novia de house –y bajo la mirada el sobre.

Hey! Que es eso – y Lucas señalo al sobre.

Esto – levando el sobre –define mi vida de aquí en adelanté.

De verdad que es? –le miro curioso.

Es mi prueba de embarazo.

Lucas se le quedo viendo pensativo –quieres que me valla? , digo para que lo puedas abrir.

No, quédate, te ves de confianza necesito a alguien a mi lado.

Y Ángela empezó a abrir el sobre y Lucas estaba atento, sabiendo lo importante que era ese resultado.

Continuara!...

Ok, espero que dejen review…. Ya que últimamente no han dejado u.u y sus comentarios son los que me impulsan con esta historia.

Bueno ya saben comenten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "el resultado, de":::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. el resultado ,de

Bueno, no tenía pensado dedicar este fic pero leí un comentario que me gustó mucho así que este capítulo se lo dedico a **PATRICIA** de **argentina **=D realmente no la conozco aunque sería un placer y tengo que confesar que aun amiga me dio unos consejos haha ella es **LISANDRA** más conocida como **CRAZYFORLISAE**. .sin más que decir espero disfruten este capítulo.

**"EL RESULTADO, DE"**

"_**Someone Like You" Adele**_

Ángela abrió el sobre y quedo en silenció, Lucas ni siquiera había podido saber el resultado, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Ángela, y él se alarmo y la abrazo contra sí.

House se había quedado toda la noche con cuddy, el yacía sentado aun en el banco junto a ella dormido en su pecho, Wilson y julia dormían en el sillón que había en el cuarto pero cada uno en cada extremo.

Lisa abrió los ojos y creyó aun estar soñando cuando vio su cara en su pecho reconoció su olor le miro bien se intentó mover pero aún estaba muy débil miro hacia el sillón y vio a julia y a Wilson, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, solo recordaba los instantes previos al accidenté.

Cuddy iba en una concurrida carretera de new jersey a toda velocidad ya que Rachel estaba enferma y ella había tenido que salir a una cena con un magnate para conseguir una donación, a decir verdad una enorme donación. Iba tan rápido que no vio a ese enorme tráiler que la saco del camino mandándola a un barranco, solo recordando unas voces gritando, y muchas luces .

_I heard... that you're settled down_

_That you... found a girl _

_And you're... married now_

_I heard that your dreams_

_came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

Cuddy permanecía sumergida en sus pensamiento y vio como house movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si tuviera una pesadilla ,le pareció una de las cosas más tiernas que hubiera visto, Julia empezaba a despertarse y miro su mano aún seguía entre la mano de house ella levanto su mano derecha y le empezó a acariciar su mejilla jugando con su barba rasposa y el poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sin moverse y la miro directamente a los ojos ,lisa al sentir los ojos de house en los suyos, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y cada centímetro de ella, y una sonrisa de lo más sincera apareció en su cara y él también le sonrió ,el lentamente levanto su cabeza le dio un beso en los labios y se volvió a recostar en el pecho de lisa y le dijo casi como si fuera un susurro para el mismo. "te extrañe"

_I hate to turn up out of the blue_

_Uninvited, but_

_I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it, I'd hoped _

_you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Lisa se quedó muy inquieta ella le había dicho que aclarara sus ideas y que cuando estuviera seguro volviera con ella ,se sintió feliz aunque no sabía si había vuelto por eso o porque habría sufrido el accidente ,se quedó pensando pero julia despertó y de inmediato fue a ver como estaba.

Lisa! Despertaste cómo te sientes? –julia le había abrazado y besado la mejilla.

Bien, aunque me duele todo -le sonrió.

Y tú –asía house, y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro - párate! Las camas se hicieron para dormir.

Julia…- dijo cuddy recriminatoriamente, mientras house se paraba y me sobaba los ojos.

Hay! Pareces urraca! –le dijo algo molesto house.

Y tu un vago y nadie te dice nada! –y esto pareció divertir a house en vez de hacerlo enojar.

Pero a hablado la señorita cuarentona! –le dijo con una mueca de diversión.

Pero mírate todo un anciano, con bastón integrado –le miro también divertida.

Y aun anciano levanto p… - ya! –interrumpió cuddy .

Ahora me está estallando la cabeza y ustedes gritando - ,Wilson se había levantado gracias a todo el griterío .

Hey! Chicas, que griterío es ese –aun bostezando –lisa! Qué bueno que despertaste –se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

_You'd know how the _

_time flies only yesterday_

_Was the time of our lives_

Ángela estaba calmada sentada en el mismo lugar sin decir una palabra. Lucas empezó a desesperarse y le quito el sobre y lo leyó, pero por lo poco que entendió ella no debía sentirse mal.

Pero por qué lloras? –miro otra vez el papel – deberías alegrarte no es así?

No – le decía bastante desilusionada y triste.

Pero por qué? –Lucas sí que estaba confundido.

Lo amo, lo amo demasiado, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo y no sé por qué, pero me enamoré perdidamente de ese cojo hijo de puta que es house.

Por qué todas se enamoran de house? –Ángela le miro con cara de duda.

Cómo? -le dijo como no comprendiendo.

Si, mira cuddy se enamoró de el desde que prácticamente lo conoció, tu, Cameron, y stacy y quien sabe cuántas más.

No lo sé, ése hombre es un idiota –rio con ironía – pero a pesar de todo, tiene ese no sé qué, que lo hace tan especial es tan sin vergüenza, tan lindo y malhumorado pero a la vez tan tierno y sensible, no lo sé, pero ese hombre no era para mí.

Tienes razón Gregory House solo pertenece a alguien - pausa - así? A quién? Yo que sepa Gregory house no le pertenecía a nadie.

Si eso pensaba yo hasta que supe que en su vida había una lisa cuddy, cuando sabes eso y alguna vez los has visto juntos, cualquiera se da cuenta que esos dos nacieron uno para el otro -bajo la mirada –ellos dos se aman demasiado.

Asi? – Miro el sobre con mucha amargura e ironía – sí, oye y que vas a hacer con lo que sabes.

No lo sé, supongo que se lo diré - pero que le dirás "oye house yo…" – Lucas fue interrumpido por Ángela.

Él no tiene por qué saber la verdad. –le miro desganada.

Cómo? –Sorprendido – le vas a mentir, yo… yo no puedo participar en eso.

No! Hay no sé qué estoy pensando que tal si me invitas un café y hablamos mejor vale, además me acabo de mudar de nuevo a mi apartamento y esta echo un desastre, no me ayudarías?

_Never mind, I'll find_

_Someone like you _

_I wish nothing but the best_

_for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you say_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but_

_sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Wilson y julia había salido por unos cafés y había dejado a house y cuddy solos para que hablaran.

Y bien, ya decidiste? –cuddy no le quería presionar pero quería saber todo ya.

House asintió con la cabeza – sí, Ángela se fue de mi departamento anoche.

Anoche? Ósea que te decidiste cuando tuve el accidente, no! Espera un momento – se sentó en la cama y le miro recriminatoriamente – tu no decidiste, ella te dejo! Por qué sabía que vendrías a verme!

No! Yo decidí venir aquí, ella me dijo que si me venía todo se iría al coño y a pesar de todo estoy aquí cuddy! –se había molestado por como ella había reaccionado.

Pero como! –Decía como indignada – tú estas aquí porque no tenías otra opción, tú no lo decidiste, ella te orillo y tu cediste.

No es así! Como es posible que creas eso, yo te elegí!

No! Tu no tuviste otra opción! – estaba sentada en la cama discutiendo con él y el daba vueltas mientras también discutía con ella.

Wilson y julia habían vuelto de comprar el café cuando pudieron ver por las cristalinas paredes como house y cuddy discutían.

Ahora vez por qué digo que tu amigo es un idiota –le dijo julia sin moverse de su lugar fuera de la sala, exactamente enfrente de ella.

Si, lo sé -admitió Wilson, reconociéndoselo – pero son tal para cual ve, unos meses distanciados y lo único que hacen es gritarse no me puedes decir que lisa es la más cuerda.

No, tienes razón, pero ella no es cuerda por haberse enredado y enamorado de ese idiota -y señalo a house quien estaba a punto de explotar - crees que es tiempo de intervenir –le dijo a Wilson mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

No lose, esperemos un poco.

House estaba muy enfadado y le gritaba a cuddy, pero cuddy no le dejaba fácil el camino y ella también le gritaba.

Mira –dijo cuddy tranquilizándose – no voy a pelear más contigo, estoy harta de siempre pelear contigo, pero de verdad quiero confiar en ti, quiero pensar que si estás aquí es por algo o no?

House le vio con cara cansada – eso es obvio, y ya te dije que estoy aquí por ti, ok, hay eres peor que tu hermana.

Lisa rio y entre risas le dijo –haha , si! Ella te odia. –le dijo divertida.

De verdad? Ni lo note, creó que corrí con suerte a que no me matara en la noche con una almohada.

Wilson y julia seguían en su lugar ahora viendo como los 2 reían.

Vez! Los dos son igual de idiotas y locos son tal para cual -le dijo Wilson a julia y le daba otro sorbo a su café.

Ni que lo digas, dé un momento casi se matan y al otro ríen como grandes amigos, na! Tienes hambre? -le miro resignada y Wilson asintió con la cabeza. – bien vamos por algo que desayunar y sirve que le traes algo que desayunar al fenómeno. Wilson rio y la siguió.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries, or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They're memories made_

Ángela había ido a una cafetería con Lucas habían hablado, ella se había calmado y le había acompañado a su departamento .cuando entro toda la felicidad que había tenido en los últimos días se le había ido por completo y luego con el resultado de su prueba de embrazo no daba para menos solo había una oportunidad, lo que pensaba hacer no era nada bueno ,y no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer funcionaria pero se reusaba a perderlo ,se reusaba a perder al hombre que amaba y marco su número.

House estaba comiendo con cuddy en su habitación ella la comida que el hospital de daba y él lo que Wilson le había traído cuando le sonó el celular, dejo el tenedor en el plato y miro la pantalla de su celular que decía "Ángela, llamando" se sintió mal y la cara le cambio por completo y cuddy lo noto.

Quién es? –le miro nerviosa el levanto la vista pero no dijo nada.

Es… Ángela - bajo la mirada .cuddy sintió como el corazón le palpita más fuerte de lo normal y le dio un señal para que contestara.

House se paró y se fue a una orilla de la habitación y cuddy lo seguía con la mirada. Ángela estaba a punto de cortar ya que se había arrepentido cuando house contesto.

Bueno, que pasa? –le dijo house quien aún miraba a cuddy.

House, estas ocupado necesito decirte algo importante.

No, no mucho dime – le dijo cortes.

Yo … -se sentía fatal pero esta era su última carta y se la jugaría hasta el final - yo me sentía mal en la mañana y no me ha bajado en 4 días y me hice una prueba de embarazo.

House sintió como cada cosa adentro de él se desmoronaba y cuddy lo vio, lo presintió, es ese sexto sentido femenino o no sé qué hubiera sido pero su cara también se descompuso.

Y? que dieron los análisis? –dijo nervioso, asustado una mezcla total de sentimientos, le dio la espalda a cuddy .

Estoy embarazada. –house dejo caer el teléfono y miro a cuddy esta le miraba asustada y el salió de la sala.

Bueno, bueno? –nadie le respondió a Ángela y colgó. Se sintió mal pero ya estaba hecho, le mintió, le había mentido, los resultados habían dado negativo ella no estaba embarazada pero le había mentido, le había engañado para encadenarlo a ella, sé había jugado la última carta aun no sabía lo cara que podría salirle la jugada.

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you say_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

Continuara…!

Hay me sentí buen malota escribiendo esto último, creo es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero es el drama de este fic , de acuerdo se aceptan todos sus comentarios y sugerencias , si les justo dejen review, si quieren que continúe con la historia dejen review , si quieren que Ángela se valla por donde vino también dejen review , si aman el huddy den súper review , ya sabes solo den review! Haha ok =D saluditos.

::::::::::::::::::::::" MI DECEO":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	10. Mi deceo

"Mi deseo"

House había salido de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo y subió a la azotea del hospital solo a pensar con el un buen , se había ido solo a pensar ya que sus sentimientos se le habían revuelto con la noticia que había recibido; solo necesitaba aire y pensar, pensar…sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, lo que èl nunca hacía, pero la situación lo ameritaba, se sentía fatal, nunca había considerado ser padre y muchos menos con Angela. Tal vez si lo había considerado, pero rápido descartado en cuando pensó el tipo de padre que sería, entonces decidió que eso no era para él y que mejor no lo intentaría y esto le venía como un balde de agua bien helada sobre él .

Después de unos minutos llego tras el Wilson, que fue a ver como estaba su amigo.

Hola–lo miro fijamente –Hola Wilson – House no lo miraba solo se mantenía mirando al horizonte.

Que es lo que pasa? –ahora le miro seriamente y le dio su celular para que lo cogiera por él.

Por que Wilson –le miro-

Te conozco House, no puedes engañarme, no a mí.

House suspiró y simplemente asintió sabia que con Wilson era diferente, siempre fue diferente con el .

Angela está embarazada –miro al suelo derrotado.

A Wilson se le descompuso la cara y no supo que decir, esa era una sorpresa muy grande para el .

House…yo no se que decirte –poso su mano en su hombro –y que piensas hacer?.

No lo se,no lo se Wilson.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Cuddy ella trataba de tranquilizarse no era nada bueno si hubiera oído esa conversación que tuvieron esos 2 no podía ser nada bueno algo que decía "análisis " pero aun que House haya salido de esa forma se imaginó muchas posibilidades y cada una de ellas era especialmente mala ,sentía ,presentía que algo no estaba bien y eso era lo peor ,estaba pensando cuando Julia entro en su habitación.

Hola –dijo tímidamente ,ella había observado todo con Wilson desde afuera y tampoco presentía nada bueno.

Hola –respondió mientras Julia se sentaba en un sillón que estaba al lado de su cama. –y como va todo con House? –pregunto en forma indiferente pero ella sabia que era una pregunta fuerte en estos momentos.

Lisa miro al suelo y le respondió. –no lo se quiero pensar que bien pero la verdad es que no lo sé, recibió una llamada de Angela y salió huyendo, el siempre sale huyendo a los problemas y a las responsabilidades. –Julia le miro con cara de pena –pero ya están juntos ustedes, no es así? – algo así Julia, apenas y nos hemos visto y esa mujer lo busca, no lo sé necesito hablar bien con él, pero temo lo peor julia. –y las dos se quedaron mirando `por unos segundos.

Mientras tanto en Florida Angela estaba muy nerviosa y como si se tratase de un plan siniestro empezó a planear todo, primero tenía que conseguir una prueba de embarazo falsa para mostrársela a House por suerte su hermana estaba en la ciudad y ella estaba embarazada podría poner su nombre en vez el de ella pero House querría un ultrasonido y muchas cosas mas, así que tenía que ponerse al tiro con todas esas cosas. caminó pensando rumbo al hospital desde su departamento, no había mucho camino así que ahí se encontró con Lucas en la calle y una idea surgió en su mente.

Hola Lucas! –llamó su atención ya que él iba con unos audífonos comiendo una dona.

Lucas se saco los audífonos y le sonrió.

Hola Angela –le miro y le beso la mejilla –como estas?

No tan bien como tu -miro que solo faltaban unas calles para llegar y decidió que sería mejor hacerse amiga del detective privado. – me acompañas?

Claro –la tomo del brazo como si de toda una dama se tratase y le dijo –justo iba para allá –le sonrió.

Llegaron al hospital y el hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer con los papeles ,cuando termino ya era de tarde como las 7 de la noche entonces decidió que era hora de ir al departamento así que lo llamó .

Lucas Douglas?-respondió Lucas ya en su casa ,bueno era la de su tío en con el cual se había quedado un tiempo.

Hola, Lucas soy yo Angela.

Ha! Angela como estas? –sonrió mientras veía televisión –bien, oye me preguntaba si quisieras venir a cenar conmigo en mi apartamento ya sabes ,comida china.

Lucas lo pensó un poco y el creyendo que estaría triste por haber terminado con House decidió hacerle compañía .

Esta bien ,voy en media hora, yo paso por la comida. –genial¡ yo te espero.

Angela no estaba embarazada y necesitaba estarlo …

Angela se había convencido que ya que era su última oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar y si quería quedar preñada necesitaba toda la ayuda posible lo que sobro de la noche, ellos 2 cenaron y al final estuvieron juntos, compartieron más que la comida.

House había decidido hablar con Cuddy y sobre lo que ella dijera tomaría su decisión.

Aunque no le gustase tendría que hacerse responsable el no sería como su padre el intentaría ser diferente ,ser con su hijo lo que su padre no le dio, tiempo y cariño.

Entro en la habitación de Cuddy esta estaba a oscuras había muy poca luz.

Se paso y sentó al lado de ella.

Cuddy suspiro ,y le miro de la forma mas sincera que podría darle.

Que es lo que pasa?

House dudo un poco –Angela… está embarazada –miro hacia abajo ,no podría soportar ver sus ojos tristes.

A sí? –a Cuddy varias lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y sintió pánico sintió pánico de lo que estaba escuchando.

Si,y .. –ahora le miro directamente a los ojos –quisiera saber que piensas , que haremos? ,yo no se que hacer ,te necesito a ti te amo a ti. – sus ojos de pronto se tornaron cristalinos.

Cuddy dudo en contestar y miro hacia la `puerta evitando su mirada – tu sabes lo que debes hacer, tu sabes que nunca me metería entre tu hijo y tu ,tu deber estar con el.

Pero… yo quiero estar contigo! –le tomo la mano .

Lo sé , yo también – acerco su cabeza y le rozo los labios con suma delicadeza y sin despegarse le dijo - pero no podemos estar juntos ,no con lo que ya sabemos, tu hijo te necesita y necesita a una familia a un padre y a su madre juntos, yo nunca me perdonaría dejarlo sin su padre, ahora, vuelve habla con ella y hazte cargo de él -le volvió a besar los labios y se separo de el indicándole la salida mientras varias lagrimas descendían de sus ojos verdes.

House estaba devastado sabia que eso era lo correcto, salir de ahí cuanto antes pero no pudo fue mas su amor y la abrazo ella lo acepto pero le rogo que se fuera y el así lo hizo ,salió de ese hospital con el corazón hecho pedazos ,fue al hotel y vio que Wilson no estaba ahí y entonces decidió irse el ,le dejo un nota en la cama y le dijo que lo veía en Florida .

Tomo el primer vuelo a su casa , ahora donde tendría que formar una familia. Lisa se había echado a llorar desconsoladamente y su hermana siempre estuvo apoyándola, siempre a su lado ;Wilson había ido por la cena cuando vio la la nota de House, y decidió el también irse. Empacó sus cosas las pocas que había sacado y se dirigió al aeropuerto y también tomo el primer vuelo que salía esa fría noche a Florida.

House llego a media noche a Florida y enseguida se fue a su departamento ,mañana ya hablaría con Angela así que se dispuso a dormir, pero no pudo, así que mejor quiso ir a un bar.

Angela y Lucas después de haber estado juntos habían salido, estaban caminando por una plaza, caminaban agarrados de la mano ,Angela estaba con él en lo que llegaba House, ya que por Lucas solo sentía deseo y lo utilizaba para quedar preñada, si House se rehusaba a estar con ella.

Estaban enfrente de la zona de bares y Lucas la tomo de la cintura y la beso mientras House caminaba por la calle de enfrente, para irse a embriagar a uno de esos bares.

Continuará!..

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza pero mi computadora no servía y tuve que recurrir a otros métodos haha con ayuda de mi queridísima amiga Bere! Haha bueno ya saben comenten y de antemano agradezco a todos por sus comentarios ,saludoy y feliz 2012¡

::::::::" todo lo que sube, tiende a caer.":::::::::::::::..


	11. todo lo que sube,tiende a caer

" TODO LO QUE SUBE, TIENDE A CAER".

Adele - Set fire to the rain

Sé que lo prometí

Prometí no dejarte

Estaría a tu lado siempre para ti

El destino?

No, porque yo sigo aquí

Después de los años

Pensando en ti.

House caminaba por la gran avenida sin ánimos derrotado, la lluvia empezó a caer y todo se nublo, veía borroso, la pierna lo estaba matando, se apresuro a entrar pero justo antes de entrar miro hacia delante donde había un pequeño parque miro una pareja, dos jóvenes besándose, una ráfaga de aire había delimitado su vista perdiendo a la joven pareja y se adentro en el bar. La música estaba a todo lo que daba, era un bar muy alegre pensó en salirse, en su situación no era el mejor lugar para estar, y empezó a sonar smells like teen spirit de nirvana y todos empezaron a descontrolarse, empezaron a cantar y él se dejo llevar, dejo que su dolor se callara por un momento y su espíritu rondara libre por la noche.

_But I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face,__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried,__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,_

_**Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,**__**  
><strong>__**la vi caer mientras tocaba tu rostro,**__**  
><strong>__**entonces, ardió mientras yo lloraba,**__**  
><strong>__**porque la oí gritar tu nombre, tu nombre.**_

Lisa había llorado demasiado desde que house había salido de esa habitación su hermana se había ido hace un rato ,había visto a Rachel, miró su carita asustada cuando la vio tumbada en la cama ,y no lo soporto mas, house ya no era para ella necesitaba olvidarlo y reiniciar, reiniciar su vida por ella y por él ,el iba a ser padre ,ellos jamás podrían estar junto si había un bebe de por medio otra hostil lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y lloro ,lloro otra vez en esa triste y fría noche hundida en su miseria.

_When laying with you__  
><em>_I could stay there,__  
><em>_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,__  
><em>_You and me together, nothing is better,_

_**Cuando me acostaba contigo**____**  
><strong>__**podría haberme quedado allí,**__**  
><strong>__**cerrar los ojos, sentirte aquí para siempre,**____**  
><strong>__**tú y yo juntos, no hay nada mejor.**_

Ángela y Lucas paseaban por la cuidad ,y en medio de la lluvia Lucas se dio cuenta de algo que nunca espero, se estaba enamorando de la mujer que lo besaba, se había vuelto su más grande anhelo , la abrazo contra si, y siguieron su camino terminaron en el apartamento de Lucas besándose apasionadamente ,sintiéndose la parte que complementa al otro entre besos y caricias se rindieron ante esa noche, la más importante para unos, le mas inolvidable para otros , la luna alumbraba la habitación y se durmieron abrazados.

_I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames,__  
><em>_Well, I felt something die,__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

_**Prendí fuego a la lluvia,**____**  
><strong>__**y nos tiré a las llamas,**__**  
><strong>__**entonces, sentí algo morir,**__**  
><strong>__**porque sabía que esa era la última vez. la última vez.**_

Al día siguiente house se vio con un enorme dolor de cabeza, no recordaba como había llegado hasta una cama, miro a su alrededor, esa no era su casa y mucho menos una casa que conociera, y del baño salió una bella mujer de pelo largo ondulado de color negro, se parecía mucho a cuddy el trago saliva, la mujer lo miro de una forma muy tierna.

Buenos días –sonrió coqueta.

Emm.. No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero no recuerdo nada de anoche.

Es comprensible –hizo una mueca – pues mi nombre es Pamela y estuvimos juntos anoche – se acostó por debajo de la sabana y se recargo sobre su codo.

Ohh… - dijo house con cara de sorprendido.

Bueno, estuvo genial -se le encimo y house no hizo nada por detenerla - podríamos repetir – comenzó a besarlo.

El por un momento acepto pero ahora no estaba en condiciones de estar con esa chica, anoche había sido una noche muy alocada y había hecho cosas que no recordaba.

Se separo de ella la tomo por los brazos sin dañarla y le dijo – lo siento pero no puedo. Se vistió y salió de ahí, fue a su casa y vio que tenia mensajes en la contestadora, miro toda la casa estaba bacía se veía todo triste, fue a su recamara y el armario estaba abierto y la mitad de él no tenía ropa, ella se había ido, todo lo que quería se había esfumado, sintió un hueco en el pecho se metió a bañar y se cambio, salió a la calle respiro aire fresco, lo necesitaba demasiado camino hacia el departamento de Ángela.

Ángela había despertado temprano y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Hola- Lucas le beso la cabeza mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Hola – se voltio y le dio un beso.

Sabes qué?, me estoy enamorando de ti – le miro a los ojos, Ángela sintió miedo, pavor, el se estaba enamorando y lo peor que ella también toda la situación se le había salido de las manos y debía parar. Se separo de él y sin mediar palabra se fue a la habitación se cambio y regreso donde estaba Lucas mirándola confuso.

Lo siento –lo miro – pero yo amo a house y esto no está bien. Salió dejando a Lucas con palabras en la boca, y muy enojado y triste.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it,<br>It was dark and I was over,  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,<br>My hands, they're strong,  
>but my knees were far too weak,<br>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

_Lo dejo caer, mi corazón,__  
><em>_y según caía, tú te levantaste para reivindicarlo,__  
><em>_estaba oscuro, y yo había terminado.__  
><em>_Hasta que besarte mis labios y me salvaste,__  
><em>_mis manos, eran fuertes,__  
><em>_pero mis rodillas eran con mucho demasiado débiles__  
><em>_para aguantar en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies._

House estaba a punto de llegar al escalón del edificio donde vivía Ángela, cuando la vio abrir la puerta.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa – que… que haces aquí?

Vine a verte – le miro tan seriamente - puedo pasar?

Los 2 caminaban en silencio hasta su apartamento cuando subieron Ángela lo dejo pasar y el se sentó en el sillón.

Que es lo que pasa? – Ángela permanecía pegada a la puerta.

Necesitamos hablar - él se paro y empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro. – diablos! Estas embarazada – decía como si todavía no pudiera analizarlo.

Si! -le miro seria – ya pensaste que vas a hacer – el asintió con la cabeza – que?

Vamos a tener al bebe – dijo como en un susurro mirándola fijamente y acercándose a ella, abrazándola le dijo - tal vez no sea el mejor padre pero, jamás lo dejare solo.

_But there's a side to you__  
><em>_that I never knew, never knew,__  
><em>_All the things you'd say,__  
><em>_they were never true, never true,__  
><em>_And the games you'd play,__  
><em>_you would always win, always win__,_

_**Pero hay una parte de ti**____**  
><strong>__**que nunca conocí, nunca conocí,**____**  
><strong>__**todas las cosas que dijiste**____**  
><strong>__**que nunca se harían realidad, nunca realidad,**__**  
><strong>__**y los juegos que jugarías,**__**  
><strong>__**que siempre ganarías, siempre ganarías.**__**  
><strong>_

Cuddy se había propuesto reiniciar su vida y estaba dispuesta a hacer después de todo es lo único que le quedaba. house no había pedido mas explicaciones de Ángela y ese fue un gran error que lamentaría.

_**5 Meses después.**_

House se había convencido que aquel bebe era suyo se había mudado con Ángela a su departamento.

Ángela estaba acostada en la cama, house se estaba duchando, a estas alturas el estaba convencido que el bebe que Ángela esperaba era de él. Ella dormía plácidamente mientras despertó de golpe cuando sintió unos enormes dolores y empezó a sangrar.

Cuddy estaba de novia con Jerry y tenía más o menos una vida estable.

Wilson y Wendy estaban juntos y a punto de casarse.

Lucas estaba conociendo a una chica.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

_**Continuara**_!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes… Toda la culpa es mía pero acá tienen el otro capítulo por favor comente =D claro si les gusto próximo cap.:

"realmente te quiero."


	12. Realmente te quiero

**Esta es la primera parte decidí separar el capitulo en 2 esta es la primera parte espero la disfruten,**

"**REALMENTE TE QUIERO"**

**I REALLY WANT YOU - James Blunt**

House salió rápido del baño al oír a Ángela gritar, la vio y su rostro palideció, Ángela estaba sangrando y casi inconsciente, se puso lo primero que vio y salió con ella en brazos no supo ni como lo logro y estaba en el auto rumbo al hospital, estaba preocupado, nervioso muchas sensaciones. Llegaron al hospital y en emergencias la llevaron rápido a quirófano para salvar al bebe. Llamo a Wilson y le dijo lo que había pasado, colgó y no se separo del quirófano observo toda la operación ,no se atrevió a entrar , y entonces upo lo que sentía, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, miedo.

_**Many prophets preach on bended knee**__**  
><strong>__**Many clerics wasted wine**__**  
><strong>__**Through those bloody sheets**____**  
><strong>__**On those cardboard streets**__**  
><strong>__**I have wasted time**_

Wilson había llegado aproximadamente una hora después y espero con house, lo apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, afuera en la recepción una enfermeras estaban hablando de lo que había pasado.

Pero viste, house la traía cargando. –mientras le decía a otra enfermera,

Si, si lo vi, pobre estaba muy ilusionada con el bebe.

Johnson que estaba pasando por ahí rumbo a su oficina escucho,

Qué? De que están hablando? –cuestionando a las enfermeras.

Es que, house trajo ala es que estaba muy delicada, por lo que oí puede perder al bebe. – Johnson se quedo pensativo pero las miro y las mando a hacer su trabajo y que no estuvieran esparciendo rumores.

A Ángela ya la había trasladado a un cuarto y house estaba con ella en todo momento, el yacía junto a ella alado de la cama, Wilson estaba de a ratos con ellos.

_**No matter what I say or do**__**  
><strong>__**The message isn't getting through**__**  
><strong>__**And you're listening to the sound**__**  
><strong>__**Of my breaking heart**_

House sostuvo su mano y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, angela todavía no despertaba .

Suspiro y se acomodo – esto es lo que pasa, siempre a las personas que amo les pasa esto, siempre terminan lastimadas por mi cumpa – paro - no sé si estoy bien , no sé si este listo ,pero te juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo ,por ti , por el , por nosotros - y se dispuso a dormir.

Johnson fue a su casa y hay encontró a Lucas con su esposa platicando plácidamente.

Hola- saludo a los dos y beso a su esposa Martha.

Hola amor- le correspondió – hola tío! – Johnson se sentó en una silla – wow, estoy exhausto no adivinan como me fue.

Estuvo pesado el día, cariño?

Si un poco, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que le paso a house y ala dra,harper.

Que les paso? – dijo un poco preocupado Lucas.

**They say a million people bow and scream****  
><strong>**To an effigy of gold****  
><strong>**As so life begin****  
><strong>**And the ship we're in****  
><strong>**And history unfold****  
><strong> 

House despertó un poco sobresaltado su sueño había sido horrible pero se tranquilizo al ver a Ángela ya despierta a su lado.

Hola, como estas? – le miro preocupado.

Ya mejor, aunque me siento mareada - le sonrío

Es algo normal – le sonrío - pensé lo peor que bueno que estas bien.

Si – lo beso en los labios – no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Yo igual, realmente te quiero.

_**Are there silver shores on paradise?**__**  
><strong>__**Can I come in from the cold?**__**  
><strong>__**I killed a man in a far away land**__**  
><strong>__**My enemy untold**_

Lucas salió corriendo rumbo al hospital apenas se entero que algo le había pasado a Ángela, llego hasta su habitación y miro a house este estaba hablando con Ángela y la besaba miro el vientre de Ángela, y no aguanto mas necesitaba respuestas.

_**I really want you to really want me**__**  
><strong>__**But I really don't know if you can do that**__**  
><strong>__**I know you want to know what's right**__**  
><strong>__**But I know it's so hard for you to do that**__**  
><strong>__**And time's running out as often it does**__**  
><strong>__**And often dictates that you can't do that**__**  
><strong>__**If they can't break this feeling inside**__**  
><strong>__**That's burning up through my veins**_

_**Continuara..! **_

Espero no les incomode que divida el capitulo pero es para mantener el suspenso. Comenten sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.


	13. realmente te quiero 2

"**REALMENTE TE QUIERO"**

Lucas los miraba desde lejos y miro como house le tomaba delicadamente la mano, y la acariciaba, y parecía oír el latido del corazón del bebe y cerraba los ojos lentamente, y lo reconsidero, tal vez eso estaba bien, pero no supo que hacer y fue ala cafetería, pidió un café y se sentó a tomarlo, paso alrededor de una hora sentado pensando y perdido e sus pensamientos no vio como house se había sentado enfrente de el.

Hey!... príncipe azul despierta! – le hacia señas con las manos enfrente de su cara y el también tenia un café en su mano.

Y Ángela? Por que no estas con ella. – le miro preocupado.

Ángela? Tu de donde la conoces? Y tantas confianzas.

No lo siento, es que me entere de lo que paso.

Hay… son unos chismosos aquí – tomo un sorbo de su café.

y… como vas dijo me refiero tu ,mírate ya vas a ser padre. – le dijo un poco nervioso pero con una sonrisa.

Si… tu sabes cuando mamá gato y papá gato…

Ok, entendí solo que no pensé vivir lo suficiente para verte asi.

Tu sabes ,las cosas cambian, hace poco estaba en NJ con un empleo en el PPTH enamorado de lisa y tu con ella ahora voy a ser padre y posiblemente me case ,en florida

Bueno, tu tienes suerte hay gente que no puede cambiar asi, por asi.

Creo que a vida me trato bien, no me va mal, ya sabes lo único que desentona son los problemas con el bebe, pero todo va bien.

Y cuddy? Ya no la amas?

Si, claro que la amo, no se si algún día deje de hacerlo pero… ya esta todo supe que ella esta con alguien y yo estoy con Ángela por fin siento que todo esta en su lugar.

No lo creo, ella te ama y tú la amas, y las personas que se aman deben estar juntos.

Tal vez eso sea verdad, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás nunca planee ser padre, pero ya que voy a serlo no planeo arruinarlo.

Pero… house tengo que decirte algo muy grave.

Que? – le miro dudoso

Recuerdas el accidente de lisa?

Si, eso que tiene que ver?

Pues esos días en los que te fuiste…

Que? Tu.. Como sabes que me fui – le miro, en su mente se estaban formando conclusiones.

Cuando te fuiste, me encontré con Ángela, yo estuve con ella cuando se hizo la prueba de embarazo.

Que tu que? , que rayos hacías con ella.

Una larga, larga historia, pero ella te mintió.

A que te refieres – ya estaba enojado y le miro asesinamente empezando a levantarse de su silla.

Espera – intento detenerlo – pero es verdad, ella no estaba embarazada cuando te lo dijo – le miro con pena – y yo, yo estuve con ella esos días – bajo la mirada, y aun house en la misma posición, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara lleno de rabia.

Eres un imbécil! – Lucas se levanto, viendo la herida que tenia en la boca, - lo se, pero aun así estoy aquí dispuesto a hacerme cargo si ese hijo es mio.

Por que esperaste, hasta ahora.

No lo se, tenia miedo – no se atrevía a mirarlo, se sentía un niño regañado – yo… yo me enamore de Ángela!

Y ahí soltó la bomba y a house todo se le derrumbaba, de un segundo paso de ser un futuro padre aun cuando que perdió al amor de su vida.

Pasado un tiempo en donde tanto house como Lucas habían esperado a que Ángela despertara, por fin lo hizo.

Hola – le dirigió una sonrisa a house quien estaba parado junto al sillón y que no voltio al oírla, ella se extraño pero se congelo al ver a Lucas en la parte de los pies de su cama.

Que haces aquí – ahora se dirigió a Lucas.

Queremos hablar contigo – le miro con cara de desilusión y house por fin voltio.

Ya me entere de todo – dijo como en un susurro como si decirlo mas fuerte doliera cada vez mas.

Que es todo? – le miro dudosa.

Que te acostaste con Lucas cuando fingías ser la mujer que me amaba y que estaba embarazada, por que no lo estabas.

A Ángela le cayo un balde de agua bien fría, todo se le había venido abajo.

Pero… tu no entiendes, yo te amo, y yo… - fue interrumpida por house.

No me interesa a mi solo me interesa saber, si ese niño es mío?

Ángela suspiro – no, no lo es, es hijo de Lucas – a house se le resbalo una pequeña lagrima por los ojos de dolor, uno que hace mucho no había sentido tan profundamente.

Esta bien – miro a Lucas – suerte – le toco el hombro – ahora es tu problema.

No!, espera house! – le miro pero house no dio marcha atrás y salió de ahí.

Después de eso, house volvió a NJ el solo, Wilson ya estaba casado con su quinta esposa : Wendy, Lucas y Ángela se habían casado , tuvieron a un bebe que llamaron mateo y Ángela quedo preñada de una niña, lisa había formalizado con Jerry ,pero rompieron a los 2 meses , y house y cuddy volvieron a estar juntos después de 1 año de estar separados.

Continuara…!

El próximo capitulo podría ser el ultimo… todo dependerá, si me dicen que lo continúe o que lo termine por sus comentarios…. Ya sabe comenten no cuesta nada.

Prox: capitulo "**RECUERDO**"


	14. recuerdo

**Aclaro que la mitad de este capítulo lo hizo mi amiga Lisandra y yo la otra mitad fue un trabajo mutuo .**

**"RECUERDO"**

**Maroon 5 feat Christina Aguilera Moves like jagger- español ingles **

**UN AÑO ATRAS**

House salió rápidamente de la habitación estaba furioso, confundido pero sobre decepcionado...La situación era extremadamente horrible nunca había sentido un sentimiento como este, solo cuando perdió a Cuddy.

Esto significaba que ya no iba a ser padre. Que nunca lo fue, todo fue un engaño que cambio su vida.

Para bien o para mal se había encariñado con la idea de ser padre, pero ahora no tenía nada, ni siquiera a Cuddy.

Necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer con su vida ahora que sabía la verdad, tenía unos deseos tremendos de tomar el primer vuelo a NJ. Pero para que, si ya la perdió, si por culpa de Ángela, tuvo que dejarla sola, si por culpa de Ángela y sus mentiras ellos dos ya no están juntos. House salió de hay sin destino fijo, su vida jamás había sido demasiado buena, pero se estaba reafirmando así mismo que él no estaba diseñado para ser feliz. Toda oportunidad se le iba de las manos, todo lo que amaba se iba.

Como una vez decidió cambiar su vida y mejorarla haría lo mismo esta vez.

No sabía muy bien que iba a hacer pero sabia que no podía dejar que todo se quedara así ahora mas que nunca sabia que necesitaba a cuddy en su vida , iba a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarla.

Él sabia perfectamente que Cuddy había iniciado una relación con un tipo, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco le caía muy bien. Era egoísta al querer que Cuddy este con él sabiendo que ella estaba con otro. Cuando se entero hace meses, paso el día entero de mal humor, había insultado a Ángela varias veces, ya que enterarse que su Cuddy estaba con otro le empeoro el humor, pero meses después comprendío que ella merecía ser feliz, que ya él y Cuddy no tenían futuro con un niño de por medio. Pero ahora no había niño, solo otro hombre que estaba ahora con su mujer, porque eso era Cuddy su mujer, sin importar con quien este.

Llego a su apartamento, el que compartía con Ángela, busco todas sus cosas y salió de ahí sin dejar absolutamente nada de él. Durante esos meses, estuvo ocupando un lugar que no era suyo un lugar que por ley, no le correspondía.

Se dirigió donde Wilson, debía hablar con alguien, quien mejor que su eterno amigo para sacar todo eso que lo estaba matando.

Toc Toc Toc

- Wilson abre la maldita puerta

Toc Toc Toc

- Ya voy House no desesperes.

Wilson abrió la puerta, medio adormilado.

- Que diablos quieres a esta hora, no deberías estar con Ángela?

- A esa ni me la menciones

- Que?, porque?, Ahora que hiciste?

- Quieres dejarme pasar, antes de hacer tantas preguntas

Wilson abrió por completo la puerta dejando pasar a House, notando así que este, no venia solo, sino con varias maletas

- Que rayos paso House?

- Ángela me engaño

- Que?, como que te engaño, Vamos House no puedes dejarla por un simple engaño, esta embarazada

- Que parte de que me engaño no entendiste - dijo irónico, tomando asiento en el sillón, sabía que esta conversación iba para largo, Wilson por su parte se quedo de pie, ya estaba bastante nervioso como para sentarse.

- Que paso House?, cuenta todo con detalles

- Pues la muy puta de angela, me mintió cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada

- Que, es que acaso no esta embarazada, pero House por el amor de Dios es que acaso no notas su panza, es son cosas que no se pueden fingir, o acaso crees que se trago una sandia?- dijo irónico.

- Wilson te puedes callar y dejar de decir estupideces, déjame terminar

- Ya pues, lo siento

- Ángela si esta embarazada, pero no es mio

- Que? Sino es tuyo de quien puede ser?

- Acá viene lo emocionante, imagínate, es del tarado de Lucas, el maldito cobro venganza por lo de Cuddy

- De Lucas, Oh vamos House, deja de soñar y asume tus responsabilidades

- Es que acaso eres sordo...mira cuando Ángela me llamo y me conto que estaba embarazada, era mentira, lo hizo para retenerme a su lado y alejarme de Cuddy, mientras yo estaba en el hospital con Cuddy ella se revolcaba con Lucas, fingiendo estar enamorada de mi, luego siguió con su engaño al decir que el niño que esperaba era mio.

- No lo puedo creer, House lo siento tanto, tu estabas tan ilusionado con ese niño

- bueno ya dejémonos de sentimentalismos que tanto dulce me hará vomitar.- evitando el tema.

- Que vas hacer?

- No lo se- dijo agachando la cabeza, esta situación le ganaba

- Te das cuenta que ahora que descubriste que ese niño no es tuyo, tienes la posibilidad de estar con Cuddy. Te conozco House, y sé que aun amas a esa mujer, para bien o para mal ella es la mujer de tu vida.

- La amo Wilson, nunca deje de hacerlo, pero tengo meses que no veo a Cuddy, aparte necesito tiempo para saber que voy hacer, ella ahora esta con otro y no es justo que yo arruine su felicidad, después de tanto tiempo.

- Ese fue House, el que dijo eso..

- Ya cállate, es que estoy pensando en ella antes que en mi.

- Eso demuestra lo mucho que la amas

- Me voy a dormir - se paro del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación, sin pedir permiso durmió en la habitación de Wilson, a Wilson le toco dormir en el sillón.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, pensaba en como Ángela jugo con él, le vio la cara de estúpido, lo engaño cruelmente con una mentira imperdonable. Pensó en Cuddy, tenia deseos de verla, de besarla, de estar con ella, la extrañaba tanto, pensaba en como recuperarla, pensaba si nuevamente merecía una oportunidad con Cuddy.

Pero él era un egoísta de mierda, eso era él un egoísta que la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, tenía que buscarla y explicarle todo, tenía que intentar estar con ella.

Sin darse cuenta amaneció despierta. No le importo no haber dormido nada, se levanto se dio una ducha, busco algo de ropa en sus maletas.

Wilson al escuchar tanto ruido, despertó adolorido, dormir en el mueble había sido desastroso, su espalda estaba muerta, vio a house salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina

- Alguien se callo de la cama- dijo en tono de burla y broma

House lo miro de mala forma, Wilson noto que no era tiempo para molestar a House en ese estado y por la situación que estaba pasando.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, House hablo rompiendo la tranquilidad, mientras tomaba una taza de café

- Me voy a NJ, si quieres compro dos boletos.

- Wo wo wo espera... Ayer dijiste que te ibas a dar un tiempo, para que vas a volver a New Jersey?

- Te parece poco, todos los meses que estuve separado de Cuddy, ayer lo pensé bien, hoy mismo empiezo con mi plan para recuperarla

- House estas siendo egoísta

- Siempre lo he sido

- Esta vez no podre acompañarte, tendrás que enfrentar la realidad tu solo, Cuando Cuddy te vea no correrá a tus brazos, como una enamorada, House ya pasaron varios meses y esta con alguien mas, no has pensado que ya te pudo haber olvidado

House miro a Wilson de mala cara, debería apoyarlo, es que acaso no era él, el mayor fans de él y cuddy, porque ahora le daba la espalda.

- Cual es tu problema Wilson

- Yo no tengo ningún problema, solo te digo las cosas como son, acá tienes trabajo house, en New Jersey no tienes nada, ni siquiera a Cuddy

- Lo se, pero allá pienso buscarlo todo, esta bien, sino quieres venir, no vengas, ya yo lo decidí, voy a recuperarla.

_**You shoot for the stars**_

_**If it feels right**_

_**And in for my heart**_

_**If you feel like**_

_**Can take me away, and make it okay**_

_**I swear I'll behave**_

_Vas en busca de las estrellas,_

_Si está bien_

_Y luego de mi corazón,_

_Si te place hacerlo_

_Puedes raptarme y hacerlo bien_

_Juro que me comportaré._

House no espero mucho vendió su departamento y busco a su antiguo alquiler quien le dijo que su antiguo departamento seguía intacto desde que él se fue. Tomo el primer vuelo a NJ y se volvió a instalar, sus muebles ya no eran los mismos, su vida había cambiado de una forma radical y ahora estaba intentando volver a su vieja vida. Ya instalado se ducho y decidió ir de nuevo al hospital a poner en practica su plan para que cuddy volviera con el.

Llego y todos lo miraron con cara entre sorpresa y mala cara ,había unos nuevos otros que lo conocían y a los mismo que había molestado por años, y hay estaba esa puesta de madera que dejaba ver a una cuddy firmando papeles, el cabello lo tenia mas largo que la ultima vez que la vio también lo tenia planchado , se veía hermosa.

Hollé, mira chico, no te conozco tu tampoco a mi solo dile ala doctora cuddy que le espera su cita de… - miro su reloj - las 11:00 ok

La doctora cuddy no tiene citas en esta hora – dijo el asistente de cuddy- espere un momento creo reconocerlo- entre cerro los ojos, buscando en su memoria- usted es…

No se quien creas que soy, pero sea lo que sea que te hice no fui yo – dijo entrando en la oficina de cuddy , el pobre asistente no pudo hacer nada para impedirle el paso.

Cuddy estaba de espaldas acomodando algo en su mueble.

Tiene cita?- pregunto despreocupada pensando que podría ser algún paciente o un doctor que venia a fastidiar.

mm.. dios no! – puso cara de preocupación, cuddy voltio a verlo con sorpresa – pero que mas da ya estoy aquí! – se sentó plácidamente en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio.

House? Que haces aquí? – decía sorprendida.

Decidí, cambiar un poco mi vida, de nuevo- alzó las manos – y pues vine a ver si aceptas de nuevo al sexi y magnifico Dr. House en tu hospital – mientras jugaba con un pequeño hombre que tenía cuddy de decoración.

House , tu lugar lo ha tomado foreman , yo no puedo quitarlo por que ahora en un capricho vuelves y quieres que todo sea igual.

Foreman es un idiota! Yo no, esa es la diferencia entre el y yo.

No, lo diferencia entre el y tu es que él tiene ética y trata con un poco de decencia a sus pacientes.

Y por eso es idiota! Vamos cuddy no me digas que no quieres al viejo house en el equipo otra vez, sé que me extrañas.

Claro de seguro por tu magnifica personalidad no es así?- riendo con ironía.

Sabia que dirías que si, bueno pues me presento el lunes, has todos los ajustes necesarios.

Un momento yo no he dicho… - house se paro de la silla y camino hacia ella solo unos centímetros lo separaban – vamos cuddy , sé que me entrañas – cuddy lo extrañaba demasiado y tenerlo tan cerca por un momento hizo que no pensara y se dejara llevar- así? Como lo sabes – cada vez se acercaba mas y olio el perfume de su cabello- solo lo se – cuddy recupero la compostura, ya que se estaba dejando llevar en el juego de house, él estaba con Ángela y ella esperaba un hijo de él, por lo menos eso pensaba- bueno Dr. house – caminando al otro lado de la oficina, justo ala salida- lo espero el lunes en la mañana.

_**I don't even try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_No intentó controlarte_

_Mírame a los ojos y serás mia_

Muy bien Dra. cuddy – se deslizo y beso su mejilla – nos vemos. cuddy reacciono tarde , ahora ya tendría de nuevo a house con ella trabajando.

_**You wanted control**_

_**Sure we waited**_

_**I put on a show**_

_**Now I make it**_

_**You say I'm a kid**_

_**My ego is big**_

_**I don't give a shit**_

_**And it goes like this**_

_Querias el control_

_Seguro que esperariamos_

_Lo puse en un show_

_Ahora que lo hago_

_Dices que soy un niño_

_Que mi ego es grande_

_A mi me importa un pepino_

House salió de hay sumamente feliz, ella aun sentía algo por el, eso significaba que tenia otra oportunidad, y ahora no la desaprovecharía.

House pensó que era hora de celebrar así que se armó de viejos amigos (el de la lavandería, un hombre que conocía que vivía enfrente del con el que extrañamente no se llevaba mal y un señor de la recepción) entraron a un bar buscando chicas, bueno nada mas ellos house estaba pensando regresar con cuddy y estar con alguien no le iba a ayudar en su plan.

Simón el hombre de la recepción era un hombre blanco, de mediana edad, mas o menos apuesto, el de la lavandería se llamaba Tom era bajito y se parecía bastante a toub y el vecino de house, él era walas tenia otro nombre pero house siempre lo llamo así, y desde hay siempre fue walas él era alto y corpulento, moreno pero con ojos miel, tampoco estaba para tirarlo a la basura.

Todos fueron aun conocido bar de NJ.

Miestras tanto cuddy no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en house en toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de irse y Jerry fue por ella.

Hola chica, ya nos vamos- con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, recargado en la puerta de la oficina de cuddy.

Claro, solo guardo esto- metió unos archivos a su portafolio- y nos vamos, listo – se acercó a Jerry y le dio un tierno beso, y el en una mano tomo su portafolio y en la otra tomo su mano así salieron rumbo a casa de la decana.

Llegaron y cuddy fue a ponerse algo mas cómodo mientras Jerry hablaba con marina, el tenia otros planes para esa noche, le propuso a cuddy a ir aun bar que conocía para pasarla bien un rato, después de varios intentos lisa acepto y salieron hacia aquel bar.

_**You want to know how to make me smile**_

_**Take control, own me just for the night**_

_**But if I share my secret**_

_**You gonna have to keep it**_

_**Nobody else can see this**_

_Quieres saber como hacerme reír_

_Toma el control, se mi dueña sólo por esta noche_

_Pero si comparto mi secreto_

_Tendrás que guardarlo_

_Nadie más debe ver esto_

Continuara…..

**Yo hyllary dayana acepto toda la culpa por no haber actualizado antes, es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer =D para no aburrirlos con mucho que leer, partí este capitulo por que resultó que era muy largo y no quiero que se les vuelva tedioso leer así que acá esta disfrútenlo, y si me quieren apalear están en todo su derecho.**

"recuerdas"


	15. recuerdas

"**RECUERDAS"**

**Rihanna We Found Love Ft Calvin Harris**

House se sentó en la barra junto con sus 3 acompañantes, sonaba _Du hast – Rammstein _elambiente estaba muy prendido el lugar era muy amplio era mas bien parecido a una discoteca, gente de aquí a allá, muchos meseros sirviendo tragos y varias barras, la pista de baila estaba a reventar y había solo una área de mesas casi atrás de donde se encontraba el, había unas chicas al otro lado de la barra a donde estaba house y sus amigos.

Oye, Greg!- le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

Que quieres, walas? – lo miro mientras le servían su 3 whisky .

Ve hacia allá- le indico discretamente- esa de rojo te esta mirando desde que llegamos.

Es verdad, house- le dijo tom.

Oh, cállense, claro que no, par de viejas chismosas- house bebió de su trago, cayendo en cuenta que era verdad aquella mujer lo estaba mirando y coqueteándole, la mujer era rubia ,blanca y de muy buen cuerpo, nada fea , pero house no le dio importancia ese no era su objetivo.

Olle, walas!- le grito Simón desde el otro lado – ven!- le hizo una seña con la mano.

Que? - dijo walas no entendiendo ya que, Simón hablaba con 2 chicas.

Que vallas, te habla Simón, que al parecer ya encontró con quien acostarse esta noche- sonrió.

Walas se paro de su asiento solo dejando a house y tom solos en la barra.

Y nos han dejado solos- dijo con nostalgia, el entusiasmo no era por algo que se caracterizaba.

Oh, vamos tom, que hasta das pena, mira- señalo a una mujer anciana que estaba barriendo un lugar donde un ebrio había vomitado- ve anda, seguro que ella no te dice que no.

Oye!- la anciana voltio a verlos, como sintiendo la mirada- toda tuya- dijo house bajándose de su asiento y camino un poco.

Cuddy y Jerry acababan de entrar al "SPIRIT'S HELL" un lugar donde la recatada decana del PPTH no solía frecuentar, pero su novio si, se verían con unos amigos.

Al entrar se sentaron en una mesa, y pidieron unos tragos, cuddy se había vestido de unos jeans negros entallados, blusa color blanca también entallada y su cabello suelto, se veía muy linda.

House estaba en donde empezaba la pista de baile voltio a ver hacia la barra para ver si tom, ya había ido tras la anciana, pero al voltear lo que encontró fue peor que de verdad ver a tom follando con la anciana o cualquier cosa horrible que se le podía ocurrir, ahí estaba cuddy, su cuddy besándose con su novio, sintió unos celos horribles se quedo parado en ese mismo lugar con su trago en la mano. cuddy tal vez de puro reflejo voltio hacia la pista de baile y lo vio , trato de esquivar su mirada pero no pudo solo vio sus ojos azules mirarle con celos.

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**Así es cómo me siento, no puedo negarlo**_

_**Pero tengo que dejarlo ir**_

Has sentido alguna vez la sensación de celos?, has sentido esa desesperación, esa furia, ese descontrol, yo jamás he conocido a nadie que haya controlado esa sensación.

House tenia ganas de moler a golpes al noviecito de cuddy , pero se le ocurrió algo mas inteligente , haría que la mismísima cuddy , fuera la que se muriera de celos. Mira hacia la barra y ahí estaba la tipa que se le quedaba viendo, asegurándose que cuddy lo veía se acercó a ella lentamente.

Hola, guapa- le sonrió house interponiéndose entre la chica y una amiga con la que hablaba.

Hola, sexi señor del bastón. – en forma insinuativa.

Oh.. Llámame Greg – se lo dijo en un susurro en su oído – oye, quieres bailar?

Puedes?- miro a su pierna- claro, que no es tan difícil. Tomó de la mano a la chica y se metieron en la bola de gente que bailaba, pero en un lugar donde cuddy los viera sonaba _Pitbull - Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony_todos bailaban muy juntos y la chica sele pegaba tan chicle.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**What it takes to come alive**_

**Diamantes amarillos en la luz**

**Y nosotros de pie lado a lado**

**Mientras tu sombra cruza la mía**

**Lo qué se necesita para cobrar vida!**

Cuddy los vio y enfureció, la chica lo tocaba, igual que house , bailaban muy juntos , trato de mirar a otro lado sin darle importancia , pero voltio en mal momento , la tipa le estaba besando… cuddy enfureció y casi arrastro a Jerry a bailar, bailaban igual que ellos, Jerry se sorprendió mucho pero no le dio mucha importancia, los 2 se miraban como si eso fuera una competencia, a ver quien daba mas celos, Jerry la tomo de la cintura y le dio un gran beso que hizo que house quisiera arrancarle la cara pero se desquito al besar ala chica, Jerry fue por algo ala barra y dejo a lisa sola en la pista , ella se iba a ir pero un idiota la tomo por la cintura y le empezó a tocar.

Suéltame!- lo empujo lo que hizo que el tipo, que era alto y corpulento tomara a lisa y la hiciera bailar a la fuerza house no lo soporto.

Dijo que la soltaras, imbécil – la chica le miro con sorpresa por que salió disparado nada mas vio que el tipo tocaba a cuddy.

Largo de aquí cojo,- le dijo ignorándolo.

Que pasa? – le dijo walas que igualaba a aquel tipo en tamaño y musculatura, el cual estaba bailando a un lado y oyó todo.

Este imbécil – con el bastón le dio tremendo golpe al sujeto que lo noqueo, pero el tipo venia con amigos, 2 tipos del mismo vuelo del anterior se fueron sobre house, este tomo a cuddy de la mano y la paso detrás de él.

Walas salto sobre uno, mientras que el otro iba sobre house, el tipo que estaba sobre house le dio unos cuantos golpes, pero house le había sacado el aire, con el bastón, pero luego los 2 se convirtieron en 4 y el otro que había despertado más furioso que nunca.

Maldición, hay que salir de aquí- le dijo a cuddy a quien no soltaba de la mano, Jerry que había observado toda la escena se había mantenido alejado y cuddy lo vio. Valla hombre – dijo cuddy, refiriéndose a Jerry, pero house lo interpreto para el.

Ala pelea se había unido Simón y Tom quien tenia cada uno sobre el, al pobre tom ya lo tenían en el suelo, tampoco la pelea era lo suyo, house ignoro el comentario y la agarro de la mano fuertemente y salieron justo a tiempo, un tipo venia contra ellos cuando house arranco la moto.- súbete!- le dijo house a cuddy.

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love and life I will divide**_

_**Turn away cause I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

**Una luz brilla a través de una puerta abierta**

**Amor y vida dividiré**

**Márchate porque cada vez te necesito más**

**Siento el latido en mi cabeza**

Jamás!- le contesto alterada.

Oh te subes, o te quedas con el tipo. Cuddy se tuvo que subir más de a fuerza que de gana.

Maldición house, que por una sola vez en mi vida me gustaría estar en lugar que no habrá problemas por tu culpa. Por mi culpa?- paro en seco la moto.- bájate- le dijo serenamente.

Que? No hablaras enserio house!- le dijo alarmada.

Bájate- le dijo en el mismo tono sereno.

Ha! No es verdad house, no puedes hacerme esto.

Dale, te llevo pero debes prometer que te callarlas, y dejaras de intentar que me estalle la cabeza con tus alaridos ok? –

Dale, pero vámonos ya.

Eran algo así como las 2 de la mañana house pensaba en llevarla a su casa pero se le ocurrió un mejor lugar y tomo camino hacia allá.

_**Encontramos amor en un lugar sin esperanzas **_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

Continuara….

Dejen review con sus comentarios, criticas y todo eso, es que no han llegado muchos comentarios, yo escribo para ustedes y quisiera saber que les parece… esto es lo que hay en mi mente , aun hay mas pero depende de lo que me digan para ver si le sigo o no..

**Dejen sus review! **

"**Mi maldita perdición"**


	16. mi maldita perdicion

**"MI MALDITA PERDICIÓN"**

**Oasis – Wonderwall**

_Las oportunidades, no se dan todos los días, no todos los días tienes la posibilidad de ver ala persona que amas, de ver a un ser querido... Por eso dedico este capitulo a esa persona importante para mi que jamás volveré a ver, pero que siempre estará en mi corazón, como en mi mente._

Recorría las calles tal autopista, el viento golpeaba su cara , una sonrisa idiota no se borraba de su rostro, cada acelerada era un pretexto para abrasarse a él, era tan malditamente irreal, que ella estuviese atrás de su moto , sin rumbo fijo , oliendo su perfume, sintiéndolo tan cerca, que parecía un sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

La noche alumbraba de una forma tan espectacular que sentía que brillaba, solo podía sentir paz, felicidad con el, solo en ese momento donde sentía que no había nada mas, llegaron a una carretera que los sacaba de la ciudad, miro a su lado derecho, y estaba el mar , la luna se reflejaba de una manera hermosa en el mar, y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca miro a house, su semblante era relajado, y con una mueca en el rostro , como si fuera una sonrisa , cerros los ojos y con cuidado de no dormirse, espero hasta que pararan acurrucada a él.

House paro como alas 4 de la mañana, lisa abrió los ojos y vio enfrente de ella una pequeña casa de playa, se alcanzaba a oír uno que otro canto de ave, y como rompían las olas en la orilla del mar, house le indico que bajara.

Donde estamos? – lisa empezaba a tiritar de frio debido a que solo traía una blusa, aun era de madrugada.

Ten- house se quito su cazadora y se la paso a lisa.

Lisa se la coloco rápidamente, y vio como house de una maceta que estaba en el frente sacaba una llave.

House, que rayos haces, la casa ni es tuya.- algo alarmada

No es mía es de Wilson, ósea que es como si fuera mía.- sonrió y entro – pretendes quedarte allá afuera todo el día.

Tarado- refunfuño cuddy y entro en la linda casa, el recibidor era amplio, había una sala de madera con una mesita pequeña de marfil, unas amplias ventanas, toda la casa era blanca lo que hacia ver hermoso todo, mas adelante estaba la cocina a lado derecho por un pasillo que si caminabas mas daba hacia las habitaciones, ella entro siguiendo a house y entro en una habitación. El interior era precioso, tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el mar una enorme cama y un jacuzzi, todo perfectamente decorado, house salió del baño.

Te gusta? – pregunto acercándose al ventanal.

Esta casa es hermosa, por que me has traído aquí?, tenias esto planeado?- le miro acusadoramente.

Claro que no, yo ni contaba con verte, lo juro- levando las manos en señal de inocencia.

No te creo nada house, es mejor salir de aquí, no se si de verdad es de Wilson.- se dirigía ala puerta de la habitación.

Pero serás necia, que es de Wilson, la compro cuando se caso con Wendy – cuddy seguía mirándole dudosa y se acordó de algo.

Mira, - saco de un cajón, una foto de Wilson y Wendy en su boda- vez… como podría a verla puesto aquí, ha?

No te creo nada, pero me gusta este lugar, se deshizo de la cazadora de house ya que empezaba hacer calor, y abrió el ventanal, dándole en la cara la brisa del mar.

_**Hoy va a ser el día**_

_**en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó**_

_**Tú ya deberías de algún modo**_

_**haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer**_

_**yo no creo que nadie**_

_**sienta lo que siento por ti ahora**_

Ven- house tomo de la mano a lisa, estaba dudosa, pero algo inusual en ella paso se dejo llevar, ¿cada cuando tienes la oportunidad de estar con quien amas, después de no verlo casi en un año?, con quien has perdido toda posibilidad de ser feliz, y la vida te regala esta oportunidad, tu la desperdiciarías?, yo creo que no.

Caminaron un poco, el sol estaba saliendo y el cielo se teñía de anaranjado y amarillo, era verdaderamente hermoso, y empezaron a salir los tonos rojizos, era maravilloso estar viéndolo, lisa estaba tan concentrada en lo maravilloso que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, y no se dio cuenta que estaba aun tomada de la mano de house, y este la tenia sujeta abrazándola de tras.

Es hermoso- miro a house, detrás suyo.

Si que lo es- lisa se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y pensó en Jerry, Ángela y su bebe, así que se separo de el varios centímetros y le miro con pena.

Que pasa?- le miro confundido

Esto es una locura, yo tengo novio, y tú una familia, esto esta mal.- empezó a caminar adentro.

No- house intento seguirla pero se le dificultaba mucho llego al ventanal y ella estaba por salir de la habitación, - maldición lisa no puedo caminar tan rápido, tienes que escucharme

Deja que me valla, será mas fácil para los dos- su voz se oía un poco cortada , evidentemente por sus ganas de llorar.

Maldición lisa!- grito por el dolor de su pierna.

_**Otra vez,el chisme que está en las calles**_

_**es que tu corazón está quemándose**_

_**Estoy seguro que lo has escuchado antes**_

_**pero realmente nunca dudaste**_

_**Yo no creo que nadie**_

_**sienta lo que siento por ti ahora**_

Ángela me engaño- lo dijo muy bajo pero con voz segura.

Que?- lisa se acercó un poco enojada , se empezó a enfurecer muy rápido.

Ella me engaño, ese hijo no era mio.

Como?, de que rayos me estas hablando- le dijo furiosa

Ángela, me mintió, fingió estar embarazada cuando, yo vine contigo en el accidente, ella se acostó con Lucas, de él es él bebe.- le dijo apenado.

Dime que es una puta broma, le dijo al borde de una crisis nerviosa- house negó con la cabeza, solo unos centímetros lo separaban, ella en toda respuesta le abrazo, sorprendiendo a house, le abrazo como si fuera el ultimo abrazo que le daría en la vida, como si separarse de el fuera la muerte, él le correspondió de la misma manera, después de unos minutos, se miraron a los ojos con un escenario de amanecer de tras.

Eres un idiota – le dijo cuddy justo antes de besarlo, con tantas ganas que parecía que de eso dependiera la vida de ambos.

_**Y todos los caminos en los que tenemos**_

_**que andar están poniéndose difíciles**_

_**Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que**_

_**me gustarían decirte**_

_**pero no sé cómo.**_

House la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso levantándola unos centímetros del piso, la bajo, entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la cama. House le quito la blusa a cuddy mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa, house alzo las manos cuando le quito la camiseta quedando desnudo de la parte de arriba, cuddy le desabrocho el pantalón mientras seguía besándole, house le bajo el pantalón y le quito las zapatillas , ya los dos en ropa interior se devoraban con pasión, deseo , cada uno quería ser parte del otro, querían seguir viviendo esa fantasía que parecía tan real , que asustaba, pero no les importo, querían estar juntos y así lo hicieron entre besos y leves gemidos se hicieron uno, lisa pronuncio su nombre , cuando el entro en ella después de mucho tiempo, reconociéndose nuevamente comenzaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos complementándose de una forma tan perfecta, mirándose en todo momento, y diciendo el nombre del otro cuando sentía que el cuerpo no podía mas, llegando al éxtasis tan solo por formar parte del otro, la luz del sol iluminaba a dos cuerpos sudorosos enredados entre las sabanas , viviendo una realidad que parecía un sueño, formando una unión que iba mas allá de lo carnal, algo mas que ese acto, era algo mas incluso de ellos mismos.

_**Porque tal vez**_

_**Vas a ser la única que me salve?**_

_**Y después de todo**_

_**Eres mi maravilla.**_

_**Eres mi maldita perdición, por que a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de amarte, ni quiero dejar de hacerlo.**_

_**FIN.**_

Pienso dejarlo así, sean libres de imaginarse mas de lo que les ofrezco, que por eso lo hago, gracias a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a: LISANDRA, BERE, CAMI, ISA, Y POR SUPUESTO IARA y YAZ... A las que adoro.

Gracias por haber leído y ojala les guste. este fic en general se lo dedico a esa hermosa persona que ahora esta mirándome y cuidando desde arriba.

_Bye ... y muchos besos … hylla._


End file.
